


NOTIZIE DAL FRONTE Le avventure sensuali e psicopatiche di uno Scout Pansessuale

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sex Toys, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trans Character, Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, trans!medic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diverse storie sulla vita sessuale dello scout BLU prima e dopo essersi unito al team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In prigionia, ci si diverte e via!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [NOTIZIE DAL FRONTE the sensual and psychopatic adventures of a pansexual scout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602045) by [Mikiri_Tohoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima)



Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love

Scott McDonagall, sedici anni, sorriso sornione, un gomito appoggiato sul bancone della caffetteria ed in bocca la cannuccia di un magnifico frappe al cioccolato, tamburellava con le dita al ritmo della musica che proveniva dal Jukebox. Si ritrovò pure a mugolarla un attimo, lanciando uno sguardo ad Amanda, la sua adirabile girlfriend, pensando a come si sarebbe insinuato sotto quella sottana gialla prima di riportarla a casa in tempo per cena. La vita era magnifica.   
Però, non sembrò tanto magnifica quando entrarono un paio di poliziotti, che si diressero immediatamente verso di lui. 

And hold her tight, so happy together!

E la vita cominciò a sembrare un cazzo di inferno. 

If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be

Scott McDonagall, sedici anni, in riformatorio perché aveva vandalizzato la scuola, rompendo tutte le finestre e firmando pure con il suo nome l’operato. Va bene, era stata una stronzata, ma l’ennesima sospensione avrebbero potuto tenersela. Si era incazzato, giusto questo. Quindi, oltre che cinque mesi di quel posto puzzolente, la sberla di sua madre che ancora gli bruciava, avrebbe dovuto passare il resto dell’anno scolastico a raccogliere cartacce come un bidello sfigato. 

So very fine, so happy together!

Ovviamente, in quel accidenti di posto ci si poteva pure divertire. Aveva subito improvvisato una mazza da baseball con un bastone, e si era messo a spaccare qualsiasi oggetto fosse in posizione verticale. E questo, questo diede parecchio filo da torcere ai “rieducatori”, o come cazzo si volevano far chiamare, per Scott non erano altro che dei secondini.   
All’ennesima sedia ridotta in macerie, fu trasportato, ghignante e sbeffeggiante, nell’ufficio del direttore. Gli avrebbe fatto l’ennesima ramanzina, e sai quanto gli fregava delle ramanzine, e poi via di nuovo a giocare al campione. 

“Scott.” Iniziò il vecchio, dopo averlo fatto sedere, e aver mandato via le altre guardie per poter parlar da solo con lui.   
“Da quando sei qui, non stai facendo altro che causarci problemi. Sai, vero, che se continuerai a fare il vandalo, finirai molto male? Beh… dopotutto… visto le condizioni in cui sei cresciuto… non mi stupisco che sei venuto su così male.” 

Sisi, blabla… però poi quello stronzo cadde su quell’argomento. Cadde sulla storia della sua vita. Su sua madre. No, cazzo, non era colpa di sua madre, era lui che aveva il fuoco dentro, mamma era la persona più meravigliosa dell’universo, e il ragazzo si alzò cercando di colpire quel vecchio mangiamerda e si ritrovò con la faccia spalmata sul piano della scrivania.   
Aveva fatto male. Battere la testa su quel piano duro era stato abbastanza doloroso, ma Scott non era pronto per quello che sarebbe venuto dopo.   
Lo stronzo gli aveva slacciato i pantaloni, glieli aveva tirati giù, e aveva iniziato a sculacciarlo.   
Cioè, cazzo cosa? Non aveva cinque anni, porca puttana! Provò a divincolarsi, ma la stretta dell’uomo sul suo braccio piegato era forte, e dopo i primi colpi… Scott iniziò a sentire qualcosa di strano. Come un calore al basso ventre. Lo stesso calore che sentiva quando infilava la testa sotto la gonna di Amanda, prima di scoparsela. Ma qui era un cazzo di vecchio che lo sculacciava con la mano, non vedeva vagine nei dintorni. Rimase ancora più perplesso quando appunto il piccolo Scott si rizzò in piedi, e poi… iniziò a far uscire i gemiti.   
Si morse la lingua, ma ad ogni colpo, ormai erano arrivati a quattordici, gli uscì un gemito dalle labbra, come una puttanella.   
E sembrò che pure il direttore lo udì, continuando a sculacciarlo, sempre più forte… 

E poi gli infilò un dito nel culo. 

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Quando Scott uscì dall’ufficio del direttore, aveva scoperto una cosa nuova su sè stesso. E aveva un appuntamento per l’indomani con il vecchio che lo aveva fatto venire massaggiandogli un certo punto dentro al culo. Non avevano parlato per tutta la durata dell’”intervento”, anche se Scott aveva lanciato un paio di ansiti niente male, anche perché non c’era niente da dire.   
Quel signore lo stava trattando proprio come lui aveva trattato Amanda, e Janice, e Carla. A parte il dolore al fondoschiena e il dover mangiare in piedi, non era poi così male. 

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be

Il giorno dopo lo fece sedere sulla sua sedia. Aveva tirato le tapparelle, aveva chiuso la porta a chiave e acceso la musica. Ancora “Turtles” ancora “Happy together”. Ma questa volta, con la testa da qualche parte non era Scott. In ginocchio davanti a lui, gli tolse teneramente i pantaloni, gli baciò il ginocchio, wow pure merda romantica, e quello che gli fece, solo una volta Janice ci aveva provato, ma aveva detto che “non voleva mangiare i bambini”. Al signor direttore invece mangiare i bambini piaceva parecchio. Le sue nocche divennero bianche da quanto strinse i braccioli in legno della sedia, e il direttore si era premunito di imbavagliarlo con la sua cravatta, che imbrattò completamente di saliva. Anche questa volta Scott tornò alla sua cella traballando sulle gambe, il suo solito ghigno stampato in faccia. Anche perché aveva un’arma contro quel coglione. 

The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together! 

Continuò così per almeno una settimana. O gli succhiava il cazzo, o gli leccava il culo, o se lo montava sulla scrivania… insomma, Scott era diventato una puttanella, ma quanto gli piaceva venir scopato. Quanto gli piaceva agitare il sedere sotto le sue leccate, piangere dal piacere quando gli toccava la prostata, passargli le dita tra i capelli radi quando gli succhiava i capezzoli… Aveva guadagnato un bel po’ di materiale… E si era anche divertito da morire.   
Era arrivato il momento di contrattaccare.   
Mentre il direttore se lo sbatteva dopo averlo disteso sulla scrivania, Scott gli strinse le gambe intorno alla vita, lo baciò sulla guancia, e poi, gli mormorò all’orecchio. 

“Voglio uscire di qui. Voglio andare a casa. Sono stanco di stare in questo posto di merda… E tu scriverai un bel foglio di buona condotta e io sarò libero come l’aria.”   
“Ma piccolo, ehi, non posso fare questo. Insomma… si, ci stiamo divertendo, e vorrei anche farti dei regali, ma… è un po’ troppo…”   
Scott sorrise malinconicamente, stringendo un po’ le chiappe mentre veniva.   
“Ho capito… Temo allora che sarò costretto a fare questo.”   
E si mise ad urlare. 

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

I giornalisti furono clementi con la povera vittima, e non ne citarono il nome nel gran numero di articoli che resero la vita di quell’uomo un inferno, anche se, per i suoi gesti, fu spedito in prigione a “Subire quello che la povera creatura aveva subito”.   
Scott aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, era libero adesso, anche se doveva stare parecchio attento. Ma non avrebbe più distrutto i vetri della scuola. Ora aveva trovato un passatempo decisamente più interessante.   
La vita era meravigliosa.


	2. In cima al Pru ci divertiamo di più!

Doveva trovarsi al trentesimo piano del Pru, il famoso grattacielo davanti al quale passava tutte le mattine per andare a scuola. Si era vestito come al solito, e coperto da un cappotto per via del tempo glaciale, fottuto dicembre e la neve che cadeva, entrò nel grattacielo, guardandosi intorno un po’ spaesato. Si presentò immediatamente all’ascensore, boia, fare trenta piani a piedi, anche se era un tipo in forma, non gli andava per nulla, e si mise ad aspettare la salita. Fischiettando appena. 

Una volta arrivato, si tolse il berretto, si diede una sistemata ai capelli biondi, e si avviò per il corridoio, alla ricerca dell’appartamento indicatogli nelle istruzioni. Cominciava ad essere un po’ nervoso, dopotutto, non era mai stato in un posto del genere, e alla fine, arrivato davanti alla porta giusta, forse, tirò un po’ il fiato, facendo qualche saltello sul posto, e poi bussò, tre volte. 

L’attesa si fece quasi insopportabile… ma dopo giusto cinque minuti, la porta si spalancò. 

“Pretty boy! Ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare!” Scott sorrise, sventolandosi appena col berretto, lì dentro faceva un caldo della malora, e allargò le braccia.   
“Ebbene si! Non è stato difficile dai.”   
L’uomo che era davanti a lui fece un enorme sorriso, spostandosi per farlo entrare.   
“Magnifico, magnifico, vieni, vieni… ti va del brandy?”   
Scott scosse appena la testa, ridacchiando, mentre entrava, e la porta veniva chiusa dietro di lui.   
“Non ho ventun anni, non posso bere ancora…” Ma gli fu messo lo stesso un bicchiere in mano, mentre l’uomo lo privava della giacca, anche se si soffermò un po’ troppo in una carezza mentre compiva il gesto.   
“Suvvia, sei in compagnia di un adulto, non succederà nulla di male…”   
Scott sospirò, con una mezza risata. Già… non sarebbe successo nulla di male…

Non aveva esattamente idea di come si chiamasse il suo anfitrione. Non aveva neanche esattamente idea di cosa facesse nella vita. Era un uomo non troppo alto, massiccio, con due baffetti neri e la testa quasi lucida. Si erano incontrati la sera prima, al locale “preferito” di Scott, anche se non era ancora riuscito ad entrarci mai.   
Bisognava avere la tessera, e per la tessera ci volevano diciotto anni e cinquanta dollari, e lui non aveva niente di tutto ciò. Stava litigando con il buttafuori riguardo questo argomento, quando si sentì avvolgere la spalla da un braccio impellicciato, e un acre odore di fumo di sigaro. 

“Lascialo entrare, George, lui è con me”   
E insieme a lui varcò le porte del locale. Era… tutto magnifico. C’era chi ballava, chi beveva, chi vomitava e chi limonava. Il suo ospite lo guidò ad un cerchio di divani, mentre si ascoltava della musica dalla radio.   
“Senta, io… la ringrazio per avermi fatto entrare, ma non penso che ci conosciamo o…”   
L’uomo gli sorrise, spegnendo il sigaro in un posacenere.   
“Le presentazioni sono per la gente comune, occhioni blu. Ho visto subito, là fuori che eri speciale. Ti andrebbe di passare un po’ di tempo con qualcuno? Lo vedo, da come parli, da come ti muovi… che non sei una persona normale, pretty boy.”   
I complimenti lusingarono tantissimo Scott, anche se non aveva capito la frase sul “passare del tempo con qualcuno”, ma non gli interessava poi così tanto al momento. Dopo un paio di minuti, l’uomo alzò una mano, indicandogli la pista. 

“Vai a ballare, pretty boy, non sei il mio cagnolino, non devi restarmi in braccio tutto il giorno.”   
Ma prima che se ne andasse, gli mise in mano un biglietto ripiegato.   
“E se vuoi… passa da qui domani. Ci sarò io, e forse ci sarà anche del divertimento per te.” 

Scott non poteva sperare di meglio, e infilato il cartoncino in tasca, se ne andò a ballare, divertendosi alla grande. Quanto tornò verso i divanetti, il suo benefattore era sparito, ma lo aveva lasciato con una grande curiosità. 

Per questo motivo adesso si trovava in quell’appartamento, le mani dell’uomo sul sedere. Non che gli dispiacesse, ma avvertire prima, no?

“Se…senta… non penso che lei…”   
“O andiamo, l’ho visto che sei un frocetto. Muovi il culo come una ragazzina, come se volessi che tutti te lo sculacciassero.” 

Ma levò subito le mani, alzandole affinché potesse vederle. 

“Scusami. Scusami. In genere non mi comporto così.” Quindi, gli allungò la mano.   
“Mi chiamo Henry. Puoi chiamarmi così. Ti ho fatto venire qui… perché sei davvero carino. E perché io, ho soldi, ragazzo. Ho soldi a palate. Non ti dirò cosa faccio nella vita, ma stai sicuro che mi porta davvero un mucchio di soldi quello che faccio.” 

Scott, mettendosi lontano da lui, incrociò le braccia al petto, insicuro di quello che stava sentendo.   
“Mi stai dicendo che ti piaccio e hai soldi. Non vedo come queste due…”   
Poi collegò, dato che era un ragazzo sveglio. E subito un enorme sorriso gli spuntò sul viso.   
“Capisco ora. Non sono una prostituta. Non li voglio i tuoi soldi perché tu possa scoparmi”  
E fece atto per andarsene, ma Henry lo fermò, prendendogli il polso. 

“Non ho intenzione di scoparti per soldi, pretty boy. Vorrei scoparti, si, ma non se tu non lo desideri. Vorrei giusto… finanziare te. E la tua presenza… la tua compagnia. Posso pagarti mille dollari se mi tieni la mano. Cinquemila se mi permetti di baciarti, e così via. So che ti sembra una pazzia ma… dato che posso permetterlo, te l’ho proposto.” 

Scott lo osservò ancora, mentre ritirava il suo polso. Alla fine, quell’uomo non chiedeva nulla di troppo grave. Quindi, gli sorrise. Si sentiva un grande stronzo a dover mettere un appunto ma… doveva farlo. 

“Non voglio mille dollari perché io ti tenga la mano. Abbassiamo i prezzi. Tu dammi tutto quello che voglio. E io ti darò quello che vuoi.” 

E il contratto fu sigillato con un brindisi ed un bacio.   
Un bacio che si prolungò fino alla camera da letto, dove Scott fu spogliato lentamente dei pantaloni, il gilet e la camicia, e rimase unicamente in boxer, calzini e canottiera. Ansimava appena, disteso su quelle lenzuola bianche, osservando Henry spogliarsi anche lui… poi, gli afferrò una gamba… ed iniziò a baciargli il piede, prima con pecche leggere, e arrivando fino a leccargli la pianta, bagnandogli il calzino. Scott ritirò la gamba, un po’ perplesso, e fece un sorriso sornione. 

“Ehi… questa cosa mi fa piuttosto schifo… penso che valga quei mille dollari che dicevi.”   
L’uomo recuperò i pantaloni col portafoglio, gli gettò addosso delle banconote, e poi gli riprese il piede, leccandolo e baciandolo, succhiandogli le dita, assaporando il sapore del calzino, che dopo una camminata da uptown, doveva essere proprio delizioso. Scott non capiva, e mai avrebbe capito questa gente. Adesso però, si rotolava nei soldi. 

E fu pure scopato tra essi, mentre Henry gli toglieva i boxer, e passò un bel quarto d’ora a farlo piangere e gemere mentre gli leccava e penetrava con le dita l’ano. Sarebbe stato per sempre il suo punto debole, lo sapeva, e quando finalmente si arrivò al sodo, wow, Henry se lo scopò in maniera divina. Aveva un pene non troppo lungo, dai, Scott ne aveva visti ormai almeno tre nella sua vita, e questo non era nemmeno all’ultimo posto, però, lo fece gemere forte, e quando gli venne dentro, l’uomo tornò nuovamente giù a leccarlo e penetrarlo, come se avesse voluto riprendersi il suo sperma. Per Scott neppure quello era un problema. A lui interessava godere. 

Recuperò soldi e vestiti, si scambiò un bacio con lui, intascò una nuova banconota da cento, e tornò alla sua vita normale.   
Non si sentiva sfruttato. Non si sentiva una prostituta. E non era neanche disperato. Con quei soldi avrebbe offerto una cena romantica alla mamma, e li avrebbe messi in un fondo segreto per il college.   
E pure, aveva un altro appuntamento con quell’uomo facoltoso. In cima al Pru.


	3. Gita in campagna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potrebbero esserci allusioni al razzismo, ma erano il '67, e tutti erano razzisti. Altre note alla fine del capitolo

Aveva guidato per ore, alla ricerca di un posto in mezzo al nulla. Non aveva ascoltato la radio, aveva tamburellato per tutto il tempo sul volante, il piede che premeva sull’acceleratore. I pensieri andavano e venivano per la sua testa, mentre rifletteva sul da farsi. Aveva una vaga idea sul posto dove andare, anche se non era mai uscito così lontano dalla città. Si fermò una sola volta a far rifornimento, a bere una coca, e poi continuando ad avanzare. Un ricordo gli giunse in testa, e si lasciò invadere da esso, osservando le case sparire… 

_Era felice. Scopava e gli venivano dati soldi. Henry sembrava che lo amasse, quasi. Lo viziava, soddisfava ogni suo capriccio, e quando poi c’era da aiutarlo in qualche maniera, non si tirava mai indietro. Non uscivano mai insieme, per non dare scandalo, ma anche in segretezza, Scott sapeva di essere l’unica persona nel cuore di Henry. Ogni tanto lo stringeva forte a sé le volte che poteva restare a dormire, allora Scott gli accarezzava la testa quasi calva, e ascoltava il suo respiro. Un giorno, dopo che aveva acconsentito di farsi bendare per fare l’amore, aveva trovato al piano terra del grattacielo una macchina, nera, bellissima. E un biglietto. Era per lui._

Si svegliò di soprassalto, e strinse forte la ruota del volante. Una volta arrivato al luogo stabilito, era scivolato nel mondo dei sogni. Si stropicciò gli occhi, e scese dalla macchina, guardandosi intorno. Era un campo… un campo immenso, e il vuoto lo circondava. Stiracchiò la schiena, tirò bene tutte le giunture, e poi si tolse la giacca. La piegò e la appoggiò dentro l’auto. Poi tirò fuori la mazza da baseball in alluminio che si era portato dietro. 

_Dopo la richiesta del legarlo, c’era stata quella del bendarlo, e Scott aveva acconsentito ancora, trovando la pratica decisamente eccitante. E i regali aumentarono di misura. Ormai per il gruzzolo segreto era stato necessario comprare una valigia dove tenerlo. Fortuna che sua madre fosse stata una persona discreta, che non si preoccupava di dove andasse a prendere soldi. Sapeva giusto che “lavorava” per qualcuno, gli faceva da aiutante, ed era fiera di lui. Non sapeva che a volte i calzini di suo figlio sparivano, che a volte tornava zoppicando, e che non usciva più con nessuna ragazza._

Il vetro del primo finestrino si sbriciolò all’impatto. E lo stesso fecero gli altri, assieme al parabrezza. Scott montò sul cofano, spaccando la capote. Distrusse quindi le portiere, con colpi sempre più forti, e dovette fermarsi un paio di secondi per fasciarsi le mani insanguinate. Non era abituato ad uno sforzo fisico simile. Ma doveva andare avanti. Sfasciò i sedili, frantumò il cofano, distrusse il motore. Non toccò le ruote perché avrebbe rischiato, col rimbalzo, di farsi male. Quando la macchina assomigliò abbastanza ad una lattina accartocciata, decise di aprire il portabagagli. 

_Aveva fatto amicizia con le guardie del corpo di Henry. Soprattutto con Mike, il più grosso, il più nero, e il più cattivo quando si trattava di allontanare chi infastidiva il suo datore di lavoro. Ma con Scott era un pezzo di pane, raccontava un sacco di storielle sui negri, e Scott rideva sempre come un matto. Anche se era un periodo duro per i “fratelli” di Mike, lui non ci dava un grosso peso. Era a capo delle operazioni di sicurezza di Henry, aveva uno stipendio più che buono, e una fantastica moglie di nome Carla, bella come il sole. Scott l’aveva conosciuta un giorno che era venuta a portare il pranzo al suo “scimmione” e mai Scott aveva visto una nera così bella, raggiante e piena di vita. Faceva la cantante. Provò pure ad invitare il ragazzo a qualche suo concerto, ma Scott non sapeva se sua mamma sarebbe stata d’accordo… Quando Scott finiva di chiacchierare con le guardie, Mike lo salutava sempre con una strigliata di capelli con le sue mani grandi. Lo chiamava “Bonkboy” perché da quando Scott aveva trovato quella bevanda in vendita, non aveva più smesso di berla. E un giorno, come al solito, prima di andare da Henry passò a salutare le guardie. Mike gli piazzò in mano una lattina, e gli diede la solita strigliata di capelli.  
“Divertiti, Bonkboy” Gli disse, facendolo passare. Scott sorrise allegro, varcando la soglia. Ma non era pronto ad affrontare Henry e la sua inaspettata furia. _

Due occhi feriti dalla luce lo osservavano spaventati. Una bocca che era rinchiusa su un bavaglio di fortuna, formato da due calzini. Due mani dalle unghie spezzate ed insanguinate per i tentativi di fuga, e il palmo contuso a furia di battere sul coperchio del portabagagli. Scott lo osservò dalla testa ai piedi, piantandogli la mazza in mezzo all’inguine, indicando la macchia bagnata che si allargò.

“Che schifo, vecchio. Non potevi proprio trattenerti? Sono solo due giorni che ti tengo là dentro… Beh, tanto non la posso più portare da nessuna parte, questa carretta.” 

Lo afferrò per il legaccio sulle mani, tirandolo fuori dal bagagliaio. Poi lo trascinò, grugnendo dallo sforzo, fino ad arrivare abbastanza lontani dall’auto, ma non troppo. Lo costrinse ad inginocchiarsi, nella terra, e gli girò intorno, dandogli qualche colpetto sui gomiti, la fronte, l’inguine… gli sputò pure addosso. Quindi, esclamò, tirando indietro la mazza.   
“Ultime parole?” 

_Quando Scott si svegliò, era legato al letto. Era imbavagliato. Ma non aveva acconsentito a questo. Gli sembrò di aver dormito per giorni… E aveva pure un gran ml di testa. Fuori era buio… vedeva a malapena la luce dei lampioni. E davanti a sé, in piedi, c’era Henry, con in mano una corda.  
“Pretty boy… Pensavo che ci fosse qualcosa tra noi… Qualcosa di più del legame dei soldi che ci univa. Credevo di essere unico per te. Credevo che tu… tu mi amassi. E che non mi avresti mai tradito, Pretty boy. Eppure, non credevo che saresti stato così idiota da… farti fottere da un animale!” _

_Tirò la corda, e Mike entrò nella stanza. Era nudo, ed era stato picchiato, aveva un occhio pesto, da quello che si poteva vedere sembrava pieno di lividi, con un braccio rotto. Scott iniziò ad agitarsi, incredulo. No, cosa era successo? Non era mai stato a letto con Mike, erano grandi amici, cioè…  
Ovviamente non poteva dire nulla, imbavagliato com’era, ma delle lacrime iniziarono ad uscirgli dagli occhi. Henry rise, a quella patetica dimostrazione, punzecchiando quindi Mike._

_“Oh, ti dispiace a vedere come ho fatto trattare il tuo amante? Per caso ti manca? Tranquillo, piccolo mio… mi riserverò a dare ad entrambi un ultimo saluto…”_

_Quindi tirò fuori la pistola. La puntò addosso al nero, con gli occhi sottili come fessure, e caricò il colpo._

_“Scopati il tuo amichetto.”_  
Ordinò. Mike cercò di replicare, ma l’uomo gli diede un colpo sul braccio rotto, facendolo gemere di dolore.   
Scott scosse la testa, terrorizzato, mentre l’ex guardia del copro salì sul letto e si fece indurire il pene, per infilarlo dentro di lui.   
Il ragazzo gridò dal dolore, inarcando la schiena, strinse i legacci che aveva sui polsi, altre lacrime si rinnovarono lungo le sue guance, mentre Mike si muoveva velocemente dentro di lui. Quando venne, Scott ormai gemeva soltanto, piangendo dal dolore, sentendo il seme ed il sangue uscire dal suo interno. Perché la gelosia di Henry doveva essere così distruttiva? 

_Sollevò lo sguardo quando sentì un clic. Il suo ex amante aveva appoggiato la pistola alla tempia del nero._

_“Vai all’inferno, scimmione”  
E tirò il grilletto. _

_Scott fu ricoperto di sangue e materia cerebrale e poi il corpo senza testa di Mike, che era ancora rigido dentro di lui. Si trovò una mano slegata, e abbracciò quel corpo senza vita, singhiozzando. Henry non si era accorto di ciò, era già tornato in cucina a farsi un bicchiere di brandy. Allora il ragazzo si sciolse i legacci, indossò i pantaloni, e camminò lentamente fuori dalla camera. Henry gli dava le spalle, parlando con sé stesso ed il bicchiere. Scott afferrò una bottiglia da un tavolo._

_“Vacci tu all’inferno, animale”. E calò il colpo sulla testa dell’uomo._

Scott non aveva mai fumato in vita sua. Non aveva neppure intenzione di cominciare, ma in quel moment, guardando il cielo azzurro, sentì proprio voglia di fumare una sigaretta. Henry aveva provato ad insegnarglielo, ma il giovane era più preoccupato per la sua carriera da sportivo che a fare il figo nei club. Forse non sarebbe accaduta nessuna delle due cose, in ogni modo. Dopo averla accesa, tirò due boccate, tossendo e sputando come una vecchietta. Fissò il bastoncino di tabacco con disgusto, e lo tirò davanti a sé, facendo un passo indietro. La sigaretta, colpendo la benzina che avvolgeva il cadavere della macchina, fece fare un’enorme fiammata. Scott rimase ad osservare il falò, gettandoci poi in mezzo la borsa dei vestiti sporchi di sangue. 

Fece uno sbadiglio, iniziando a camminare verso la strada. Forse era stato un po’ impulsivo, forse… forse non avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo. Ma lui aveva ucciso la sua dignità. Aveva ucciso un marito, un amico, un padre, solo per le proprie perversioni. Gli dispiacque lasciare la mazza da baseball. Ne avrebbe comprata un’altra. Poi si ricordò che nella borsa c’erano pure i soldi che aveva messo da parte, i soldi guadagnati con il suo culo e bocca e calzini. Doveva pure comprarsi un altro paio di calzini. Doveva trovarsi un lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho letto che "bonk" per i britannici vuol dire "fuck" quindi, Henry è britannico, e sentirsi chiamare "fuckboy" il proprio amante, da un nero, non è piacevole. Ciò non giustifica le sue azioni.


	4. Viaggio in treno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo questo capitolo, le storie non si incentreranno più completamente su scout ma diventeranno un po' più corali. Nel caso qualcuno mi stesse leggendo davvero, sto cercando un traduttore per portare questa fanfic in lingua inglese.

“Promettimi che chiamerai quando sarai arrivato. Promettimi che mi scriverai tutte le settimane. Promettimi che non mangerai schifezze. Promettimi che non litigherai con nessuno. E promettimi che non ti farai ammazzare.”   
Celeste avvolse una sciarpa intorno al collo del figlio, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, mentre lui sospirava a tutte quelle raccomandazioni. 

“Si, Ma’, prometto, prometto tutto, dai, ok, che vado in guerra, ma non serve che tu sia così apprensiva!”   
Celeste si asciugò gli occhi in un fazzoletto, accarezzandogli la guancia.   
“Avrei preferito vederti dietro una scrivania… non… andare a guadagnare soldi in questa maniera…”   
Scott posò a terra la valigia, e la abbracciò, forte. Le accarezzò i capelli, sospirando mentre lei gli singhiozzava nella maglietta. 

“Non mi succederà nulla, Ma’. Vado, faccio il culo a qualche nemico, poi torno e ci godremo una marea di soldi per tutto il resto della nostra vita..”   
Si staccò da lei, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Poi prese la valigia, e salì sul treno. Cercò un posto vicino al finestrino, e le fece un cenno di saluto, prima che il treno partisse, direzione New Mexico. 

Qualche mese dopo aver “fatto fuori” Henry, Scott aveva ricevuto una lettera. Una proposta di lavoro. Chiedevano che andasse a combattere in una guerra privata, la “Guerra della Ghiaia” presso una certa… “Builder League United” la lega dei costruttori in pratica. Gli era sembrata un’idea interessante. Cercavano qualcuno che fosse veloce ed agile. E Scott sapeva che questo avrebbe fatto al caso suo. Un po’ gli dispiacque la reazione che ebbe sua mamma, ma era più che deciso, specie dopo aver visto quanti accidenti di soldi proponevano per tre anni di lavoro. E forse di più. Beh, fantastico. Anche se si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse morto prima dello scadere dei tre anni… ma non si fece alla fine troppe domande. Dopo quello che era successo… sentiva il bisogno di ricominciare la propria vita. Anche se come mercenario. 

Scrisse la risposta, attese le istruzioni, che giunsero assieme alla “divisa”, pantaloni kaki, calzini, scarpe nere da corsa, medagliette, berretto, una cuffia con microfono (che non funzionava) e maglietta azzurra, colore della divisa.   
E quel giorno di settembre, a diciannove anni compiuti, Scott McDonagall diventava lo “Scout” (nelle istruzioni c’era chiaramente specificato del non poter usare il proprio nome con neppure con i compagni.). 

Il viaggio fu lungo. Troppe ore di treno. Troppa noia. Lo scout si fece il giro del treno almeno quindici volte, era troppo eccitato per dormire, ma troppo annoiato per starsene ficcato sul sedile. Aveva bisogno di muoversi. Ad ogni tappa si faceva un giretto su e giù per le scalette, e alla fine, dopo delle velate minacce da parte del capostazione, se ne rimase composto al suo posto, morendo di noia. Mancava ancora un sacco di tempo prima che si arrivasse. E la cosa lo sfiancava. 

Ad una stazione, però, le cose iniziarono a farsi interessanti, perché proprio nel suo scompartimento salì un uomo. E Scout capì immediatamente che era un suo “collega”. Si perse un attimo a guardarlo. Era piuttosto alto e magro, con una faccia lunga, un cappello piantato in testa e degli occhiali bruciati sul naso. Reggeva anche lui una valigia, assieme ad una custodia lunga. Scott era sicuro che fosse un suo collega vista la camicia azzurra che portava sotto un gilet. Quindi, una volta che l’uomo prese posto, tutto eccitato gli andò accanto. 

“Ehi! Scommetto che anche tu lavori per la lega dei costruttori!” 

L’uomo sembrò decisamente sorpreso dalle sue parole, facendo solo un cenno col capo, e poi allungando una mano con guanto con mezze dita, in gesto di invito a sedersi. Scout non vedeva l’ora.   
“Io sono Sc.. lo scout. Mi hanno detto che cercano qualcuno che corre veloce, ed ehi, eccomi qui! Tu chi sei invece?” 

L’uomo sembrò un po’ infastidito dalle sue infinite chiacchiere, e poi prese la custodia lunga, aprendola e mostrandogliela. 

“Io sono lo Sniper.” 

Aveva accento. Un accento che Scout non aveva mai sentito prima. Non rise, non poteva farlo, era da maleducati, però fece un enorme sorriso.   
“Quiiiiindi… sei un cecchino. E, ehi, hai un’arma super figa. Wow. Posso toccarla?”   
Lo sniper gli mandò un’occhiata decisamente esplicativa, e Scout tenne le mani per sé, piazzate in mezzo alle cosce, strette. 

“Quanti altri di noi pensi che ci saranno?” 

Lo sniper alzò le spalle, si mise un po’ comodo, si piazzò il cappello in faccia e poi si addormentò.   
Scout fece il broncio, non volendo imitarlo. Ma quando provò ad avvicinare la mano alla custodia del rifle, si trovò un machete puntato alla gola. 

“Non ci provare, wanka. Ti tengo d’occhio.” 

E l’esploratore decise che non avrebbe cercato grane con quest’uomo. 

Due stazioni dopo, salì un altro uomo che sembrava appartenere ai BLU. Era vestito in maniera elegante, ed una maschera gli copriva il viso. Scout si ritrovò a fissarlo, e fu fissato di conseguenza, quindi, l’uomo mascherato si sedette nel posto accanto a lui. 

“Bonjour. Mi sembra di capire che qui o c’è una coincidenza, oppure devo aver trovato i miei colleghi. Sono la spia.” 

Scout tirò subito in avanti la mano per scuotergliela con forza.   
“Io sono lo scout, e lui è lo sniper! Spia hai detto? E a cosa serve una spia?” 

L’uomo francese gli fece un sorriso, ritirando la mano e lanciando uno sguardo al cecchino che sembrava addormentato. 

“Il mio mestiere è la discrezione, garçon. Ti dirò unicamente che mi servirò delle mie abilità.”   
E gli fece l’occhiolino. Scout si era super gasato, e stava per dire qualcos’altro, quando il treno si fermò di nuovo, e vicino ai loro posti arrivò un uomo alto, dai capelli neri e con degli occhiali sul naso. Sembrava un po’ perplesso, e poi prese posto, reggendo una grossa valigia. 

“… Lavorate per i blu, giusto? Sono il Medico.” 

Scout spalancò gli occhi, agitato. Un medico? Sarebbe pure servito un medico, ovvio, ma… sarebbe stato in disparte? Avrebbe combattuto? Faceva parte del team? E poi, accidenti… era pure di bell’aspetto. Non se la sarebbe sentita per nulla fare esami con quel bel faccino che lo fissava. Anche se al momento era lui quello che fissava. 

Il medico si sistemò gli occhiali, lanciandogli uno sguardo. 

“Ti senti bene? Hai bisogno di fare un’esaminazione prima di arrivare alla base?” 

E gli fece un sorriso sadico, tirando fuori una siringa dall’ago lungo almeno una spanna. Scout scosse la testa, cercando di rimanere calmo.   
“Oh no, oh no, non serve, grazie doc, sono sano come un pesce io, insomma, mi basta un po’ di aria pura e…” 

“E se non stai zitto il dottore dovrà mettersi a lavorare prima del previsto.”   
Fece lo sniper, sollevando il cappello e dando un colpo con la scarpa al sedile dello scout. La spia fece un gemito esasperato, mentre si sistemava la maschera. 

“Sei proprio maleducato, bushman.”   
“E tu mi sembri una piaga nel culo, spook.”

“Kinder, non litigate.” Fece il medico, per poi chiudere la bocca, preoccupato, quando tutti lo fissarono. 

“Sei tedesco”. Mormorò allora la spia, facendo un sorriso a mille denti.   
“E cosa ci fa un tedesco qui?” 

Il medico alzò le spalle, rimettendo a posto la siringa. 

“Fuggii quando ero un bambino. Divenni medico. Mi assunsero per questa guerra. Fine.”   
La spia sospirò, e tornò a guardare lo scout, che faceva il broncio. 

“Mio nonno lo hanno ucciso i tedeschi…”   
Mormorò a bassa voce, e il medico gli rivolse uno sguardo. 

“I tedeschi hanno ucciso anche i miei genitori. Erano ebrei.” 

E dopo quella, rimasero tutti in silenzio fino alla prossima stazione. Dove entrò quello che forse era il più fastidioso, rumoroso e strambo membro di quella strana compagnia. Il soldato. Che, dopo la prima mezz’ora, fu sedato dal medico, e piombò a dormire per il resto del viaggio.   
Salirono poi l’ingegnere assieme ad una figura vestita con una divisa antifuoco, ma che stesse subito simpatico allo scout tanto che si misero a chiacchierare in un angolo per tutto il tempo, che si trattava del pyro. Poi montò un “Ciclope nero scozzese” che sembrò andare d’accordo con il cecchino, che aveva definitivamente abbandonato l’idea di farsi una dormita, ed era quasi sul punto di chiedere al medico di sedare pure lui… e poi salì l’ultimo. 

Era un uomo, ma pareva una montagna. Trasportando una grossa mitragliatrice in una mano, e una valigia nell’altra, e quelle mani sembravano delle padelle. Tutti si trovarono a fissarlo mentre si dirigeva verso di loro. Il medico pareva raggiante. L’uomo si guardò intorno, appoggiò l’arma su un sedile, e si sedette accanto ad essa, e poi parlò, con un pesante accento, che tutti sapevano da dove provenisse. 

“Io sono l’Heavy Weapons Guy. E questa” indicò l’oggetto accanto a lui. “è la mia arma. Nessuno tocca la mia arma.” E dopo queste brevi parole ad effetto, tutti gli altri fecero in tempo a presentarsi, prima che il treno, ormai privo di passeggeri a parte loro, si fermasse a destinazione.   
Tutti recuperarono i propri bagagli, il pyro e lo scout avevano ancora un macello di cose da dirsi, anche se il pyro parlava in maniera incomprensibile, e il team blu, una volta unito, scese dal treno.   
Ad aspettarli vi era un televisore. Si, un uomo con un televisore nella pancia, che li guidò fino a dei veicoli. Un camper, una macchina, e un camioncino. 

Lo sniper si levò il cappello, sospirando di sollievo, e andando verso il camper. Lo scout, incuriosito lo seguì, mentre l’ingegnere montava le sue cose e il pyro sul camion, e il medico andava alla guida di quella che sembrava la sua macchina. Una volta che tutti furono sistemati, l’uomo con il televisore in pancia montò su una moto, e partì. I mercenari lo seguirono, fino ad arrivare alla base dei Blu. In mezzo al deserto. 

Scout, fissando l’edificio dal finestrino, fece un sorrisetto.   
“Benvenuti a casa.”


	5. l'Arrivo alla base dei BLU

La prima cosa che fu richiesta loro di fare fu presentarsi tutti nella sala riunioni. Presero posto, vi erano una ventina di posti quindi ci stavano comodi, e allora l’uomo col televisore nella pancia si mise in piedi davanti a loro, accendendo l’oggetto situato nel suo stomaco. Apparve il volto di una donna, seria, vecchia, che si presentì come l’amministratrice. 

“Voi siete stati scelti per le vostre “doti” e ci auguriamo che siate degni della nostra fiducia. Vi sarà dato ad ognuno di voi un manuale su come compiere il vostro dovere al meglio. Nella stanza situata dietro questa stanza vi è l’armeria, e ognuno di voi avrà una vasta scelta di armi che potrà aumentare a seconda di quanto bene lavorate. È affidato a voi il mantenimento e la pulizia della base, come la preparazione dei pasti. Avrete una scheda di battaglie tre volte la settimana, o con il sabato nel malaugurato caso che vi siano dei pareggi con l’altra squadra. Molti di voi hanno spedito delle lettere… di protesta. Di cosa possa accadere se voi dobbiate… perdere la vita. Questo non è un problema reale. il vostro medico e il vostro ingegnere sanno già cosa devono fare.” 

Il medico tossicchiò appena, dando uno sguardo all’ingegnere. 

“Wunderbar, Quindi è lei l’inventore di una macchina così straordinaria?”   
“Non io, doc, mio nonno. Ma io l’ho ridotta e… “

“E che cazzo state dicendo qui? Cosa vuol dire che non si muore?”   
Esclamò lo scout, saltando sulla sedia. Quello si che era il discorso che voleva sentire, mentre l’amministratrice, come si era presentata quella donna, continuava un discorso preregistrato su come fosse proibito avere contatti con la squadra avversaria o cose del genere. Ormai nessuno ascoltava più, gli sguardi di tutti erano puntati sul medico e l’ingegnere. E la loro apparente “macchina che non faceva morire.” 

Il medico fece un sospiro, tirandosi su gli occhiali, per poi alzarsi. L’uomo dal televisore nella pancia fece cenno di voler dire qualcosa, ma venne fatto tacere da un colpo di pistola tirato dalla spia, che si era stufata.   
Scout non aveva mai visto nessuno uccidere qualcuno così a sangue freddo… anche se si, l’aveva visto ma non era il momento di ricordare. Tutti si alzarono, mettendosi a seguire il medico, che cercava… cercava l’infermeria. 

“Ora vi mostrerò di cosa si tratta.”   
Fece l’uomo tedesco, aprendo la porta, e facendo un cenno di approvazione vedendo che era tutto in ordine e al suo posto. Gli piaceva già. Quindi, presentò il lettino. 

“Qualche volontario? Heavy, posso chiamarti Heavy vero, vuoi provare tu per primo?”   
Il grosso uomo russo, senza dire una parola si fece avanti e si sedette sul lettino, guardando il dottore un po’ preoccupato.   
“Oh, non aver paura, l’ho già fatto un miliardo di volte. Sui maiali… “   
Replicò il dottore a bassa voce, mentre l’ingegnere gli porgeva una piccola scatola. Dentro ad essa vi erano nove microchip.   
Il medico approvò, quindi prese la scatola, e tirò la teda per mettersi a lavorare sul grosso con un minimo di privacy. 

Qualche minuto dopo, spostò la tenda, indicando il loro collega che si tastava un lato del collo, perplesso.   
“Non ha fatto per niente male. Ma non è finita qui.”   
Il grosso gli rivolse uno sguardo, questa volta molto più preoccupato. Il medico fece un passo in avanti, porgendo la mano alla spia. 

“La vostra pistola, Herr Spion, bitte.” 

La spia obbedì, sicuramente perplessa quanto tutti gli altri, a parte l’ingegnere che sorrideva soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Una volta ottenuta l’arma, il medico la puntò immediatamente alla fronte del grosso, e prima che qualcuno potesse dire qualcosa, tirò il grilletto, facendo esplodere la testa al russo. 

Scout si aggrappò d’istinto al braccio dello sniper, che era il più vicino, il quale lo rimosse con una scrollata.   
Gli uomini avrebbero voluto protestare per quell’atto di violenza, quando sentirono delle grida provenire dalla stanza delle riunioni. Si fiondarono tutti fuori, preceduti dallo scout che era una saetta, e si trovarono davanti al grosso, che si fissava le mani, urlando a pieni polmoni. 

Dopo qualche minuto, il medico li seguì, li raggiunse e li superò, sorridendo al grosso.   
“Come ti senti?”   
L’addetto alle armi pesanti lo fissava con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.   
“Io sono vivo!”  
“Ja, e tutti voi lo sarete. Per sempre.”   
“O finché il sistema di respawn non si rompe”   
Borbottò l’ingegnere, infilandosi le mani nei pantaloni. Il dottore gli lanciò un sorriso irritato, e poi si rivolse al resto del team.   
“Chi è il prossimo?”   
Tutto il resto della giornata passò tra urla e spostamenti di mobili, e un pesante litigio tra lo scout e il soldato su chi era in diritto di avere la stanza più vicina alla cucina. Che alla fine andò al Grosso. Solo il cecchino scelse di non mettersi in una stanza, blaterando qualcosa riguardo al fatto che avrebbe preferito essere sbranato dai lupi che dormire tra un marmocchio petulante ed un orso. Quindi quella stanza vuota decisero all’unisono che sarebbe stata usata come magazzino. 

All’ora di cena, l’ingegnere arrivò con carta e penna, perché avrebbero dovuto decidere i turni per pulire i piatti e cucinare i pasti. Fu anche questa discussione fonte di un infinito litigio tra il soldato, che era davvero un grande attaccabrighe, e la spia questa volta, sull’idea che mangiar cibo francese li avrebbe resi tutti deboli e frignoni. Ma erano decisamente tutti troppo stanchi per prolungare di troppo una diatriba sul grado di nutrizione che poteva contenere il cibo europeo.   
Tutti si diedero la buona notte, il medico strinse la mano del grosso decisamente con troppa enfasi, prima di ritirarsi nella sua infermeria, e scout decise che forse era ora di chiamare la mamma. 

Non fosse stato che il telefono era stato requisito dallo sniper, che sparava boiate su “buon pranzo” “Vi aspetta una bella giornata” e altre cose assurde. Insomma, erano le otto e mezza, chi pranzava alle otto e mezza?  
Dopo che il cecchino si fu staccato dal telefono, lo scout gli fece un sorriso milledenti. 

“Alloooora, con chi parlavi, con la tua fidanzata?”   
Lo sniper alzò le spalle, stringendo appena un pugno nella tasca. 

“E perché “buon pranzo”? Non dovresti dire al massimo “Buona cena” o cose del genere?”   
“Ragazzino. A casa è mezzogiorno e mezzo.”   
“E perché? Da dove accidenti vieni?”   
“Sono australiano.” 

Scout lo fissò due minuti. Tre minuti. Per poi scoppiare a ridere, andandosene. Incredibile, avevano tra di loro un canguro!   
Ma quando lo annunciò al pyro, lui gli fece notare che non era stato per nulla carino. Scout gli disse di non preoccuparsi. Perché la cosa di cui doveva preoccuparsi era la battaglia dell’indomani.   
Quanto tornò al telefono, lo sniper era sparito. Perfetto… aveva bisogno di un po’ di privacy per parlare con lei. 

Fece il numero, attese, e poi la sentì.   
“Pronto?”   
“Ma’, ehi, sono io.”   
“Tesoro! Come stai? Come è andato il viaggio? Come sono i tuoi compagni? Stai bene?”   
Scott sorrise, sentendo la sua voce così felice. Quindi si mise a parlarle, le raccontò del viaggio, dei compagni, ma non disse nulla sui chip. Né sul fatto che qui la gente uccideva gli altri a sangue freddo. Si sarebbe preoccupata.   
Lei lo tenne aggiornato con un resoconto di cosa avevano fatto lei e le sue amiche quel giorno, e di come, poco dopo che lui fosse partito, aveva conosciuto un elegante signore europeo. Scout alzò le spalle a questa rivelazione, le mamme, promise altre mille volte che non si sarebbe cacciato nei guai, e infine, le diede la buona notte.   
L’aria del deserto a quell’ora era fredda. Il cielo era ricoperto di stelle. Ma lo scout non perse tempo ad ammirarle. Domani sarebbe stata una giornata lunga. Domani avrebbe combattuto la sua prima battaglia. Domani avrebbe fatto vedere quanto valeva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che abbiate notato che Miss Pauling non sia stata introdotta. Miss Pauling non comparirà in questa storia, poichè essendo tutto basato su una role, lei è comparsa solo due anni dopo che la guerra della ghiaia è iniziata.


	6. Si combatte, si parla e si fa amicizia

La battaglia fu una delle cose più dure che scout avesse mai affrontato. Correre avanti e indietro reggendo un’arma che non sapeva come far funzionare, e ogni volta, morire e dover passare un po’ di tempo prima di rendersi conto che era ancora vivo. C’era da dire che se la cavarono piuttosto bene, anche se persero. E il loro morale cadde già sotto i piedi.   
Durante la cena, discussero animatamente dei problemi della squadra, ad esempio che la spia sprecava tutta l’invisibilità e poi la scaricava proprio davanti ai nemici, o di come il medico non riuscisse a capire chi fosse chi e avesse guarito quindici volte la spia nemica. L’altra squadra sembrava infinitamente più abile di loro, e quando il demolitore lo fece notare, calò il silenzio. Quindi, senza più parlarsi, i mercenari del team BLU se ne andarono a letto. 

Il mattino dopo, scout non sapeva se uscire dal letto o restare lì per sempre. I ricordi del giorno prima erano ancora così vividi, così fastidiosi… tanto che forse era meglio non combattere più affatto. Strinse il cuscino, e stava per ripiombare nel mondo dei sogni, che sentì un forte battere contro la sua porta. 

“Giù dalle brande, soldato, il medico ha richiesto la nostra presenza alla sala di tiro, muoversi!” 

Imprecando, scout allora si infilò gli abiti della decenza, e uscì dalla camera, notando una spia in vestaglia (e maschera) ed un pyro che trascinava i piedi, con la tuta messa in disordine.   
Nella sala da tiro vi erano già tutti, il demolitore che era appiccicato alla bottiglia, lo sniper con in mano la tazza del caffè, l’ingegnere che stava montando qualcosa e il grosso che dormiva appoggiato ad una cassa. L’unico che sembrava piuttosto sicuro di quello che stava succedendo, in gilet, maniche di camicia e pantaloni di lavoro, era il medico, che si era piazzato in testa un elmetto e stava facendo degli aggiustamenti allo zaino della pistola medica. Quando tutti furono presenti, sorrise, piazzandosi le mani sui fianchi. 

“Gut, meine Freunde, siamo qui riuniti affinché possiamo allenarci e, domani battere i red!” 

Lo scout, che si era seduto a terra con la testa fra le mani, gli rivolse uno sguardo decisamente assorto.   
“E che bisogno c’era di svegliarci a quest’ora, doc?”   
“Dottore… io bisogno di fare colazione…” 

Bofonchiò il grosso, che si era svegliato per cinque minuti.   
Il medico schioccò la lingua irritato, tenendo le mani sulla pistola medica. 

“Male, male, adesso ci diamo una svegliata, ja? La colazione potremo farla dopo. Tanto sono io in carico di doverla preparare, quindi…” 

Andò verso l’ingegnere, che gli mise in mano una chiave inglese. E il dottore iniziò a batterla contro un pezzo di lamiera, svegliando per bene tutti i suoi compagni. 

“ Schnell! Tutti in piedi! Prendete le vostre armi che sono in quella carriola e datevi una mossa, non siamo qui per perdere! Ingegnere, quando vuoi!”   
“Sono pronto, doc!” 

Esclamò l’ingegnere, e si tolse, attivando la macchina a cui stava lavorando. Era una specie di robot gigante che lanciava palle. L’uomo texano si tolse di torno, piazzandosi dietro al dottore, che si era caricato sulle spalle lo zaino, e reggeva la pistola medica. 

“E il primo che lo abbatte, avrà Berliner für Frühstück!” 

A sentir nominare il dolce, che tutti sapevano cosa fosse e di quanto fosse delizioso, il team blu partì alla carica contro il robot gigante.   
L’ingegnere pianse parecchio mentre mordeva il suo berliner, le lacrime che si mescolavano con lo zucchero a velo. Il team blu era ricoperto di polvere, olio di macchina e sangue, ma erano tutti fieri e soddisfatti di come avevano ridotto il robot dopo solo una mattina di allenamento. E il medico preparava berliner a tutto spiano, super soddisfatto. 

“Se anche domani sarete così uniti, Mein Gott, li faremo fuori tutti quanti.” 

E così fu. Per tre settimane il Team BLU, se non vinceva le sue battaglie, le pareggiava, e il clima tra loro andava via via a riscaldarsi. Erano tutti abbastanza uniti tra loro. Il grosso e il medico stavano pure sviluppando un rapporto abbastanza speciale, dato che, dopo che vennero condivise le scoperte del medico rosso riguardo la Übercarica, erano sempre in prima linea nelle missioni di conquista del territorio.   
Però… solo uno di loro non si sentiva veramente dentro al team. Scout. Lui passava gran parte del suo tempo libero a correre o a massacrare di parole il pyro, che non poteva replicare. Ogni volta che qualcuno, in genere il grosso o l’ingegnere, gli si avvicinava per fare due chiacchiere, lui li evitava, dicendo che era ora di andare a correre, o qualsiasi altra cosa. E dopo i primi tentativi, pure i suoi compagni presero ad evitarlo, per lasciargli spazio.   
La verità dell’isolamento di scout era una sola. Lui non sapeva come doveva comportarsi con loro.

Gli unici uomini adulti della sua vita se lo erano scopato, e lui non aveva una granché intenzione di scopare pure con i suoi compagni di squadra. Ok, un paio di volte aveva dovuto lavarsi le lenzuola da solo per via di pensieri poco casti sul medico o il grosso o il medico e il grosso insieme, ma non era quello il punto. Non sapeva come ridere alle loro battute, non sapeva se era giusto offendersi per qualcosa detto da loro, spesso aveva pure paura di cercare aiuto attraverso il microfono (che alla fine aveva scoperto funzionava, solo non era acceso) perché non voleva apparire debole. E questo gli costò parecchie volte la vita durante le battaglie. 

Così, le volte che usciva dal suo isolamento autoimposto, si rendeva conto che… ai suoi compagni le cose andavano bene, dal punto di vista del ricevere materiale o oggetti. Il medico aveva uno stormo di colombe nella sua stanza, alle quali portava in continuazione mangime che appariva da chissà dove, e l’ingegnere trascinava sempre nuovi macchinari. Aveva pure notato come il demolitore fosse sempre fornito di alcool, e il grosso di libri. Non capiva. Come faceva ad arrivargli tutta quella roba? La posta, che prendeva sempre lui, non aveva mai allegati dei pacchi, quindi, il giorno che scoppiava di curiosità, piombò dall’ingegnere. Bussò tre volte sul portone del workshop, e poi aprì la porta autoinvitandosi dentro. 

L’ingegnere si distolse dai progetti su cui stava lavorando, rivolgendogli un’occhiata sorpresa, anche se non si notava dietro gli occhiali che indossava. 

“Ehi ragazzo… hai rotto qualcosa che devo aggiustarti?”   
Lo scout si piazzò in piedi davanti a lui, gli occhi azzurri che fremevano, e poi, la sparò. 

“Dove la prendete la roba voi?”   
L’ingegnere lo squadrò sorpreso dalla domanda. 

“Cosa intendi dire? Abbiamo un budget e…”   
“No, senti, non quelle stronzate del budget, si, arrivano le munizioni e cazzi vari, ma io intendo… la roba figa! I libri del grosso, i pastelli del pyro, il cibo degli uccelli del medico! Quella roba non è nella lista budget e…” 

L’ingegnere scoppiò a ridere, portandosi una mano sulla pancia.   
“Ah! Ho capito! Come… come facciamo a farci arrivare… va bene, va bene. Abbiamo fatto un accordo con chi ci porta i rifornimenti. Gli diamo una lista di oggetti “fuori legge” assieme ai soldi ed una mancia per lui, e lui ci porta tutto quello che chiediamo. Quindi…”   
Fece un giro con la sedia girevole, afferrando una sedie di pagine, e poi porgendogliele. 

“Questo giro lo offro io. Devi solo segnare con la penna le caselle di quello che vuoi che ti venga portato. Non più di cinque cose comunque..” 

Scout rimase a guardare i fogli, e alle parole “Offro io” sollevò lo sguardo sorpreso.   
“Perché? Non… ti devo qualcosa?”   
L’ingegnere scosse la testa, tornando sul suo progetto.   
“Perché ti sei perso già due casse di roba e perché siamo amici, no?” 

Scout morse appena quella parola, stringendo i fogli.   
“Non… si può essere amici con… voi?” 

L’ingegnere rimase davvero sorpreso da quella domanda.   
“Ragazzo, ehi, cosa stai a dire? Certo che siamo amici! Insomma, combattiamo, mangiamo e viviamo insieme, e se non litighiamo, cerchiamo di essere amici. Non mi sembravi il tipo solitario…”   
“No, no, ho sempre avuto amici, ma gente della mia età…” 

“Oh. Allora è questo il problema?”   
Scout sollevò subito la testa agitando le mani.   
“No, no non è un problema, ma.. Uff…” Deglutì un poco. Engie era un amico… lo aveva detto lui stesso. E forse pyro gli aveva già parlato di quel problema. Quindi, lo buttò fuori.   
“Io non ho un padre. Non ho mai avuto un padre. E tutti gli uomini che ho conosciuto hanno sempre voluto qualcosa da me. Come io ho voluto qualcosa da loro. Per questo non riesco a starvi intorno, cioè… mi fa troppo… non so cosa devo fare.” 

L’ingegnere si alzò, e nonostante fosse più basso di lui, gli posò un braccio sulla spalla.   
“Senti, ragazzo, qui noi non vogliamo niente da te. Vogliamo che tu stia in salute, che tu sia felice e che faccia il tuo lavoro. A nessuno frega della storia personale di nessuno. Il medico ha perso la sua licenza medica curando uno stomaco con una fiamma ossidrica, ma quindi? È il nostro medico. E la spia ha fatto tante di quelle stronzate nella sua vita che dubito fortemente anche mezza sia vera. Quindi, non importa il tuo passato. A noi importa il tuo presente. E a proposito di presente, fatti un regalo, ordina anche sei cose da quella lista. Le paga zio Dell.” 

E dopo averlo pattato, tornò sulla sua sedia.   
“Vai, e dopo riportami i fogli. Faccio l’ordine domani.”   
Lo scout sorrise, a quelle parole. Era… era vero. Aveva ragione. Più sollevato, se ne tornò in camera, compilò la lista e la portò ad Engie. 

Una settimana dopo, il medico apparve in mensa trascinando la cassa delle scorte. Sembrava livido in volto.   
“D’accordo, Schweinhunden, chi ha ordinato i preservativi?” 

Il colore sulla faccia dello scout divenne uguale a quella della mela che stava mangiando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I berliner è il nome tedesco dei krapfen


	7. Sfoghiamo la frustrazione con l'aiuto del Dottore

Dopo parecchi attimi di assoluto imbarazzo, lo scout quindi alzò la mano, e afferrò la scatoletta che gli venne lanciata. 

“Immagino siano tuoi pure i fumetti di Superman, i mars e i calzini di ricambio, ja?”   
“S…si. E anche il lubrificante…” 

Il medico diede un occhio alla scatola, tirando fuori i vari articoli, e poi si guardò intorno.   
“Pensavo fosse del demolitore, Entschuldigung. La prossima volta metti il nome sulla scheda, o potrebbe non arrivarti la tua roba.” 

Scout fece il giro della tavola, recuperando tutti i suoi articoli con le mani tremanti. Eppure nessuno lo stava giudicando per gli articoli che aveva preso, anche se l’ingegnere si stava strozzando con la sua fetta di mela, perchè non aveva guardato cosa lo scout avesse ordinato con i suoi soldi. Una volta presi tutti i suoi oggetti, l’esploratore si avviò verso la sua camera, gettando sul letto i fumetti, piazzando i mars nel cassetto della scrivania, i calzini e il lubrificante nell’armadio, e gettò tutti i preservativi nella borsa, a parte uno che mise in tasca.   
Durante i suoi lavori, sentì bussare alla porta. 

“Arrivo, eh, finisco di sistemare una…”   
Che il medico entrò nella stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
“Una parola prima della battaglia, kind.” 

E gli fece cenno di sedersi. Scout obbedì subito, guardando perplesso il medico che si piazzava davanti a lui. Cavolo, accidenti se aveva un bel viso. Se non l’avesse visto con i suoi occhi, sembrava pure che al mattino non avesse mai avuto bisogno di radersi, tipo lui, ma con i radi peli biondi che aveva, se li toglieva giusto una volta alla settimana.   
Il dottore si sistemò gli occhiali, e poi abbassò la voce. 

“Con chi hai intenzione di usare il tuo… recente acquisto? Non penso che avrai occasione di visitare qualche fanciulla a breve…”   
“Come no? Ad Halloween…”   
“Ad Halloween non torniamo a casa, meine Junge. E alcuni di noi non lo faranno neppure per giorno del Ringraziamento. In ogni modo… immagino che tu sia frustrato. Dal punto di vista sessuale, intendo. Ed ero venuto ad avvisarti che non vi sono regole riguardo al… sedurre i propri compagni. Certo, non bisogna darlo a vedere, o… comunicarlo al mondo, però, anche se dovesse accadere una cosa del genere, non potrebbero farci nulla. Quindi. Ti offro questa sera di poter sfogare le tue frustrazioni.” 

Scout non aveva compreso bene, e quando collegò le parole del medico, spalancò gli occhi.   
“Cosa? Doc, tu vuoi…”   
“Nein. Decisamente non desidero il membro di un ragazzino nelle vicinanze delle mie parti inferiori. Ti offro unicamente un po’ di svago, dal punto di vista scientifico. Se desideri intrattenerti con me, vieni pure questa sera in infermeria. Potremo discuterne meglio.” 

Detto questo, se ne uscì per andare a prendere il materiale per andare alla battaglia. 

Ci pensava alla proposta del medico. Ci pensava, e ripensava, e perse la vita venendo colpito alla schiena da spia, demolitore e cecchino insieme, e, quando finalmente prese la valigetta, era quasi ora di tornare alla base.   
La spia si congratulò con lui di essere stato più lento di una lumaca, ma all’esploratore poco importavano gli insulti. Si fece la doccia in maniera quasi integrale, e ingollò la cena, preparata con tanto amore dal demolitore, come una furia.   
E verso le dieci, che tutti erano o a farsi gli affari loro o a dormire, uscì dalla sua stanza, con sempre in tasca il fidato preservativo, e andò in infermeria. 

Il dottore era seduto alla sua scrivania, che leggeva un libro con solo una lucetta puntata addosso. Non vi erano animali in quella stanza, per fortuna. Quando scout entrò, il medico sollevò la testa, sorridendo. 

“Dunque, prepariamoci all’esaminazione, ja?”   
Scout arrossì al suo tono, e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. 

“Posso fidarmi che non mi farà del male, doc?”   
Il medico annuì, mettendo carta su un lettino da ginecologo. E cosa ci facesse un lettino da ginecologo in una base composta unicamente da uomini lo scout se lo chiese un poco, ma si avvicinò lo stesso.   
“Spogliati e mettiti qui, da bravo.” 

Propose il medico, sorridendogli.   
Scout obbedì immediatamente, e con un po’ di fatica, si arrampicò sulla sedia, appoggiando le gambe negli appositi supporti, arrossendo vistosamente. In effetti, era andato lì solo per farsi togliere la frustrazione… si, per fare sesso. E non sapeva bene cosa doveva fare.   
Il medico si spalmò un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita ricoperte dai guanti di lattice, e dopo avergli legato per bene le caviglie, iniziò ad accarezzarlo, il collo, il petto, gli afferrò i capezzoli, tirando leggermente e facendoli inturgidire. Scout si portò le mani alla bocca, sentendo già l’eccitazione che gli avanzava prepotente dallo stomaco fino al pene, che si sollevò come un palloncino.   
Il medico sorrise a questo, afferrandoglielo con maestria ed iniziando a massaggiarlo, nel frattempo portando una mano nei piani inferiori, premendo un poco contro la sua apertura.   
Scout emise un gemito soffocato, mordendosi la mano, le lacrime che stavano per uscirgli dagli occhi. Miseriaccia quanto gli era mancato fare questo genere di cose…   
Il medico, senza smettere di toccargli il membro, iniziò a penetrarlo piano piano, infilando le dita fino in fondo, cercandogli la prostata. Nel frattempo lo allargava, spingeva e faceva scendere, sforbiciava, tutto sembrava una preparazione.   
Quando gli toccò quel nodulo dentro, scout si irrigidì completamente, quasi ululando dal piacere. Non riusciva a mantenere la calma, e sembrava che il medico impazzisse per questo. Chissà se era anche lui duro, chissà se desiderava penetrarlo… leccarlo da qualche parte, eppure si limitava a dar piacere soltanto al ragazzo.   
Dopo qualche minuto di preparazione, il dottore gli infilò dentro un dildo, già vibrante, e lo mosse lentamente, tanto che obbligò il ragazzo a fottersi da solo su di esso. 

“Gut, gut meine Junge…” mormorava il medico, continuando a massaggiargli il pene, fino al momento decisivo. Glielo spinse dentro fino in fondo, e lo scout, con un mezzo grido, venne, stringendosi le mani sulla bocca, non potendo stringere le cosce tra di loro.   
Il medico quindi spense il vibratore, lo tirò fuori delicatamente e gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano pulita.   
“Sei stato bravo. Sei stato molto bravo.”   
E gli porse la ciotola con le caramelle.   
Scout si scelse un leccalecca, e se lo ficcò in bocca, dando un occhio al dottore alla ricerca della sua eccitazione. Cavolo, non si era eccitato neanche un poco… che fosse tipo asessuato? 

“Doc, tu mica hai bisogno di aiuto, vero?”   
Il dottore, che stava ripulendo il vibratore e stava preparando un asciugamano per pulire il ragazzo, scosse la testa.   
“Posso occuparmi benissimo della mia persona, Danke. Eravamo qui per soddisfare le tue frustrazioni, ja?”   
Scout fece una smorfia, allungandosi per slegarsi le caviglie, ed accettando l’asciugamano, ripulendosi la pancia dal seme sparso.   
“Ok, ok, se lo dici tu… Ma l’offerta dello “Sfogo delle frustrazioni” è valido pure al contrario, sappilo.” 

E una volta rivestito e col suo leccalecca, l’esploratore se ne tornò in camera.   
Il medico finì di mettere in ordine. E poi si sedette alla scrivania, slacciandosi un po’ la cintura, e infilando un dito dentro la biancheria.   
Oh si, era eccitato. Era eccitato tantissimo. Ma non nella maniera che lo scout poteva comprendere. Si alzò giusto per chiudere la porta a chiave.   
Ma in fondo, era piuttosto a suo agio con il suo segreto.


	8. Halloween, storie intorno al fuoco e bestiacce australiane

E dopo due mesi pieni che erano al lavoro per i BLU, Halloween!   
Avevano organizzato già di fare una festa, e grazie alla Mann & Co. avevano potuto ordinare ognuno di loro un costume. Nulla di sensazionale, ma Scout si sentiva parecchio a suo agio travestito da mummia, affiancato al pyro che era vestito come al solito, solo che aveva corna, coda e ali da diavolo. Stavano giusto piazzati sulle scale verso l’area ricreativa vicino al parcheggio, l’ingegnere, travestito da mosca umana, aveva acceso un fuoco, mentre il soldato, vestito da robot, e aveva davvero un travestimento fantastico, aveva piazzato caramelle e, con l’aiuto di un demolitore travestito da lupo mannaro, zucche esplosive ovunque.   
Il grosso e il medico chiacchieravano in russo vicino al fuoco, uno vestito da Frankenstein e Heavy era il suo mostro. Sembravano parecchio a loro agio insieme. Avevano stretto un’amicizia profonda. 

Mentre Scout stava infilando un marshmallow per sé e uno per il pyro su dei bastoni per arrostirli sul fuoco, finalmente apparve lo sniper, con l’aria super combattuta, vestito da… Cacciatore di vampiri. La spia gli stringeva forte il braccio, e lo scout scoppiò a ridere a guardarlo. 

“Ma come cazzo ti sei conciato? Non avevamo detto che avrei fatto io la mummia?”   
La spia gli rivolse uno sguardo penoso, lasciando lo sniper e prendendo un cioccolatino da una delle ciotole disposte in posizioni strategiche. 

“Io non sono una momie, garçon. Je suis l’homme invisible.”   
E si piazzò il cioccolatino in bocca. Scout alzò le spalle, porgendo al pyro il suo marshmallow, che preferì far bruciare completamente. 

“Contento te.”  
Borbottò, ma quindi, con fare circospetto, lo tirò un attimo per il lembo della veste. La spia alzò gli occhi al cielo, accucciandosi accanto a lui. 

“Cosa vuoi ora.”   
Scout era un po’ imbarazzato ma glielo chiese lo stesso.   
“Te che sei, tipo, poliglotto no? Non parli una marea di lingue? Comunque, per caso, sai di che stanno parlando il medico e il grosso?” 

La spia diede loro un’occhiata, e poi rispose. 

“Oh, oui, stanno facendo una piacevole chiacchierata sul fatto che devi farti gli affari tuoi.”   
Lo scout mise un broncio infinito mentre la spia si allontanava, stringendo sempre la manica dello sniper per fargli fare un giro.   
Dopo un po’, l’ingegnere arrivò con in mano una chitarra, e si sedette proprio avanti al fuoco. 

“Forza, ragazzi, qualcuno racconti una storia di fantasmi.”   
Scout si strinse le ginocchia, tremando appena.   
“Uh… si… doppiamo proprio?”   
Il demolitore si mise a fianco a lui, tirandogli una pacca sulla schiena che quasi non lo fece finire in mezzo al fuoco. 

“Scherzi, ragazzo? Ad Halloween è tradizione raccontarsi storie di fantasmi! E io ne conosco una bellissima!”   
“Se è quella dove perdi l’occhio quando eri ragazzino puoi anche tenertela! Non fa nemmeno paura”   
Esclamò il soldato, che si stava ingozzando di caramelle.   
Il demolitore sbuffò, e poi lo fissò con aria da sfida.   
“Allora, amico mio, prova tu a raccontare una storia di fantasmi.”   
Il soldato appoggiò di lato le caramelle, pulendosi la bocca con la mano aperta, e si piazzò un po’ più vicino al fuoco, sorridendo da sotto il cartone che gli copriva la testa. 

“Oh si, la conosco una storia. Andai a prendere del cibo per procioni una volta, ma il locale era pieno zeppo di fantasmi! Allora li presi uno alla volta e li picchiai fino a quando non tornarono in vita! Fine!” 

Lo scout si spalmò la mano sulla faccia, mentre il pyro applaudiva contento. Quindi, lo sniper appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del soldato, sedendosi lì accanto a lui. 

“Mate, tu non sai come raccontare le storie. Ci vuole classe. Quindi.”   
Prese fiato. E iniziò. 

“Tempo fa, che ero ancora a casa, in Australia, lavoravo come bracciante in tutte le fattorie che circondavano la nostra. Dato che noi allevavamo soltanto pecore, ogni autunno ruotavo a seconda del bisogno. Raccogliere mele, patate, ogni fattoria era specializzata in qualcosa. Quindi facevo giri piuttosto lunghi, prima di tornare a casa in tempo per la tosatura delle pecore. Mi muovevo col mio camper, proprio quello lì, la mia Sheila. Comunque, finita la stagione del raccolto, mi misi a fare un giro un po’ più lungo, quella volta, perché dovevo andare a fare rifornimento. Era notte, e guidavo in mezzo al deserto, e vedevo la croce, e accidenti. Quante stelle.”   
Si fermò un attimo a guardare il cielo, questo cielo, che era così diverso da quello che conosceva in Australia.   
Quindi continuò.   
“ Ad un certo punto, fermai, perché vidi qualcosa. Sembrava un animale che si dibatteva, e miseria, non cacciatori di frodo anche qui, pensavo. Va bene che i dingo son bestiacce, ma questo non giustifica il catturarli con quello schifo di trappole a tenaglia. Insomma, scesi dal camper, e con il fucile andai verso la bestia che aveva iniziato ad uggiolare.   
Era buio, buio pesto, e vedevo solo questa cosa che si divincolava nella trappola, rischiando di finire addosso a qualche cespuglio spinoso.   
Gli piazzai un braccio intorno alla testa e strinsi, strinsi forte, non per fargli male, giusto per fargli perdere i sensi per un po’, e quando la bestia smise di dimenarsi, ficcai il fucile, feci leva, e gli tirai fuori la zampa da quella trappola.   
Ovviamente, mi ero ben reso conto che non fosse un dingo. No, non lo era.”   
Si accese una “sigaretta” e subito un odore dolciastro pervase l’aria. La spia lo imitò con una delle sue, e gli occhi di tutti erano puntati sul cecchino, aspettando il continuo della storia.   
Dopo un paio di boccate, lo sniper sorrise, continuando a raccontare. 

“Era un accidenti di Bunyip. Con un occhio enorme in mezzo alla faccia, e dei tentacoli dietro. Ok, era ancora svenuto quando lo liberai, però poi si riscosse, e si mise a boh, fare lo stesso suono del didgeridoo! Non avevo mai… visto o sentito nulla del genere, e fui attanagliato dalla paura. Credevo davvero che fosse giunta la mia ora, perché la bestia, suonando come un pazzo, mi saltò addosso, e mi avvolse il braccio con uno dei suoi tentacoli. E poi… e poi scomparve nel nulla. Forse aveva troppo caldo e andò a cercare un lago, o un qualcosa dove andare in acqua. Però, mi lasciò questo.” 

Si tolse il guanto, e mostrò un segno rosso, come un bracciale.   
“Il marchio della bestia.” 

Mentre aiutava engie a spegnere il fuoco, e sniper raccoglieva le ciotole delle caramelle vuote, scout gli chiese.   
“Ma è… vero questo coso… il… Bunyip?”   
Lo sniper gli rivolse uno sguardo, annuendo.   
“Io non dico mai bugie, ragazzo. E non credo di aver fumato erba quella sera… No, era tutto reale. Perché, hai paura che venga qui a farti il marchio pure a te?”   
Lo scout cercò di sembrare super serio e coraggioso.   
“Chi, io, figurati, io sono un uomo tutto d’un pezzo e AGH!”   
Quasi non saltò addosso in braccio allo sniper, quando il soldato chiuse troppo forte la porta d’ingresso.   
Il cecchino rise, rise di gusto, pattando il più giovane.   
“Calmo, calmo. Tranquillo. Quei cosi vivono vicino all’acqua, e sono piuttosto pacifici. Insomma, il mio si era incazzato perché l’ho quasi strozzato.”   
Gli piazzò un braccio intorno alle spalle, mentre finiva la sua canna. 

“Guarda il cielo, scout. Non ti sembra meraviglioso?”   
Scout obbedì, posando appena la mano su quella dello sniper. Fissando le stelle. E poi sorrise. 

“Si, hai ragione.”   
Si riprese un attimo, e poi si passò una mano sui vestiti.   
“Beh, snipe, io vado a nanna. Stammi bene.”   
“Notte, ragazzo. Stammi bene anche tu.” 

Era stata una bella serata. Era stato bello passarla con i compagni, i suoi amici. Scout pensò a questo, mentre tornava nella sua stanza, si spogliava e si buttava a letto.   
Forse, forse era quasi come essere in famiglia.


	9. Sorprese per il Ringraziamento (che ancora non è arrivato)

La missione del giorno prima era stata un disastro. Scout era stato ucciso da tutti i membri dell’altro team, e la spia rossa aveva perfino preso la valigetta. Quindi, mentre era sotto la doccia, cercò di annegarsi. Una cosa che aveva notato era che il medico non faceva mai la doccia con loro. E aveva dei ritmi assurdi, un paio di volte aveva trovato il grosso, quando lui si alzava al mattino per andare a correre, che andava in camera sua, e sapeva anche perchè. Perché il medico aveva passato tutta la notte a lavorare, ed era crollato sulla scrivania.   
Quindi era toccato al grosso andare a prenderlo e costringerlo ad andare a letto.   
Mentre pensava a questo, notò che il soldato era in un angolo delle docce, e si stava masturbando.   
Beh, non era una cosa insolita, il soldato pensava che non ci fosse bisogno di pudore in un uomo che sfoga le sue frustrazioni in battaglia, e finché se ne stava in silenzio e lo faceva nell’angolo più lontano delle docce, a nessuno fregava.   
Però, questa volta lo stava facendo con un mano una fotografia. La curiosità uccide il gatto, certo, e una volta che ebbero tutti finito di lavarsi, scout, con addosso l’asciugamano, aspettò il soldato al varco. 

“Ehi, solly, cos’hai lì?”   
Chiese, incuriosito. 

“Ho visto che ti davi da fare con una foto… è la foto della tua fidanzata?”   
Il soldato balzò sulla difensiva alle domande dello scout, cercando di nascondere quella foto, allora l’esploratore iniziò a fargli il solletico, e l’uomo perse tutto, dall’asciugamano a quel minuscolo riquadro in carta fotografica.   
Scout ridacchiò, chinandosi per prenderla da terra e poi… 

“… da dove cazzo viene questa?”   
Chiese, con lo sguardo basso. Il soldato scappò subito via. Perché, in quella foto, che era si una foto “pornografica”. Ma era presente la spia rossa. Con la sua mamma.   
Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime, e dopo essersi rivestito, piombò in infermeria, dove il doc stava consultandosi con la spia su come era andata la missione del giorno. Si stava massaggiando il collo con uno straccio umido, mentre la spia annuiva alle sue parole.   
Ma entrambi si voltarono stupiti dalla foga con cui scout entrò. Subito il medico si alzò in piedi, preoccupato. 

“Scout, cosa succede? Hai qualche ferita che il respawn non ha curato?”   
Lo scout non disse nulla, e buttò sul tavolo la fotografia. Il medico si sistemò gli occhiali, osservandola, mentre la spia fece una smorfia. Accidenti, ne era sparita una dal file… ecco dov’era finita. 

“Uhm… si tratta senza dubbio di un coito. Tra la spia rossa e… dalla somiglianza, specie negli occhi e nella forma del naso direi…”   
Il medico abbassò la foto, stringendo le labbra. 

“Scout. Tu non sapevi nulla di questo?”   
Chiede quindi il medico, con lo sguardo serio. Scout non disse nulla, ficcandosi i pugni nelle tasche, tenendo fissi gli occhi sul pavimento, mentre un paio di lacrime fuggivano al suo controllo.   
La spia si rese conto che il ragazzo era davvero sensibile, specie sull’argomento madre. Dopotutto, lei era la sua unica parente che gli volesse un minimo di affetto… Ed era stato davvero inopportuno, prima, anche se non era davanti allo scout, ma alla spia rossa. Quindi, fece il giro della scrivania, e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. 

“Vai a parlare con lei, garçon. Non accusarla. Lei è fuori da tutto questo, forse si è sentita attratta da… è una persona affascinante, questo lo devo ammettere. Avanti, vai.”   
Scout si asciugò la faccia con la mano, e uscì dall’infermeria, senza guardarsi indietro. La spia fissò la foto, e poi, con un sospiro, la prese, per rimetterla nel file. Il medico andò a sedersi, portandosi una mano agli occhi, dopo essersi tolto gli occhiali. 

“Anche se ne dubito, non so come reagirei se trovassi mia sorella in una situazione del genere.”   
“Tua sorella ti ha diseredato perché hai perso la licenza medica.”   
“Ah, giusto. E la detesto per questo.”   
E fece un sorriso divertito. 

Scout compose il numero, e si aggrappò al ricevitore. Attese. Attese lunghi momenti, per poi sentire la sua risposta. 

“Pronto?”   
Scout prese fiato, e, non riuscendo a trattenersi, si mise a gridare. 

“E’ vero che ti scopi la spia rossa, ma’? Non puoi negare qui hanno delle prove che lo fai! Cazzo, proprio un red???”   
Era pronto a qualsiasi cosa. Negazioni, bugie, promesse… stronzate varie. Solo… non a quello.  
La mamma stava singhiozzando. 

“Sc.. Scotty… mi… mi dispiace… ma Lazare è una persona davvero buona… mi ha aiutato tanto, nel periodo in cui non c’eri…”   
“Mamma, sono via da solo due mesi, cazzo.”   
“Si, si… lo so ma… sono venuti degli uomini, Scotty… li ha mandati lo zio… volevano l’appartamento… e… e Lazare ha pagato per tutto… Ed è così gentile e…”   
Scout si passò la mano sul viso, respirando piano. Non sapeva cosa dire, o fare. Accidenti, sua mamma usciva con un red… con la spia dei red… 

“Mamma, sai che mi ha ammazzato un miliardo di volte? E che fa battute su di me?”   
Il tono della madre cambiò improvvisamente.   
“Ah. È così? Oh, no… non… se vorrà continuare ad uscire con me, certe cose dovranno cambiare. Tesoro. È un grande problema se lo invito alla cena del ringraziamento?”   
Scout cercò di mangiare gli insulti, fece un respiro profondo e poi…  
“Mamma. Io ti voglio vedere felice. Tu hai detto che quello stronzo ti ha aiutato. E sono contento di questo. Ma ciò non deve interferire col mio lavoro. Se vuoi invitarlo per il ringraziamento, fai pure. Ma, ti prego, non pretendere che io sia gentile con lui… cazzo…”   
“Scotty… scusami. Te ne avrei parlato, però non sapevo come introdurlo come argomento. Lui è un brav’uomo… sono sincera.” 

Scout deglutì qualche parola, e poi sospirò. 

“Va bene, Ma’. Mi hai convinto. Sii felice, e ci vediamo tra due settimane.”   
Quindi chiuse il ricevimento. La notizia lo aveva sconvolto, ok, ma… non era nulla di troppo grave. Tornò alla base, le mani sempre ficcate in tasca, e poi andò in camera sua. Due settimane, e avrebbe mangiato il tacchino con la spia alla sua tavola. Sarebbe stato… interessante. Se non lo avesse massacrato prima, ovvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente, tutto questo è un post del video "Meet the Spy" e per chi non lo avesse notato, nel fumetto "WAR!" si vede pure il cadavere del nostro scout.


	10. Lo senti l'amore nel giorno del Ringraziamento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, che il medico sia Trans penso lo abbiate letto nelle note, e forse siete arrivati ad intuirlo. Questo capitolo si incentrerà completamente sulla mia otp, ovvero Heavy/Medic.

Con l’arrivo del weekend per il giorno del ringraziamento, la base si svuotò. Scout, Soldato, il pyro, l’ingegnere, e pure il demolitore, al mercoledì montarono sul camioncino dell’ingegnere, diretti alla stazione e salutati dai loro compagni, che non avrebbero dovuto combattere, ma in ogni modo non avevano il permesso di lasciare la base, poiché non avevano nessun posto dove andare.   
Il medico guardò il veicolo attraversare il recinto di filo spinato, e scomparire all’orizzonte. Quindi, con un sospiro, tornò dentro la base. E già, senza il soldato o lo scout, si sentiva il silenzio.   
Sniper decise immediatamente di andarsene nel suo camper e passar lì quella vacanzetta. La spia, al suo annuncio, fece solo una smorfia, optando però di andare a fare un inventario delle armi rotte, o di quelle da rispedire al mittente. E pure fare una buona richiesta di proiettili. Il medico all’inizio pensava che forse era meglio darsi da fare e dare una bella ripulita da cima a fondo dell’infermeria, ma si ritrovò impegnato in un libro che non leggeva da tempo, quindi, quando il grosso lo andò a cercare per dirgli che il pranzo era pronto, lo ritrovò lì, messo a pancia in giù sul lettino per le esaminazioni, in bocca la pipa, in testa una delle sue colombe, Madame Curie, e che dormiva. Heavy appoggiò una spalla alla porta, facendo un mezzo sorriso. 

In quei quasi tre mesi che lavoravano insieme, si era trovato un grande amico. Era stato incredibile quando il medico gli aveva rivelato di conoscere il russo, e questo aveva facilitato molto l’inserimento del gigante nel gruppo. Ovvio, non si erano mai rivelati i nomi reali, però, vi era intesa, tra loro. E Heavy, da un lato, avrebbe voluto che Medic fosse stato omosessuale come lui. Tuttavia era evidente che non gli interessava un rapporto dal quel punto di vista. Quindi il grosso si accontentava delle chiacchiere, gli abbracci fraterni, e le lunghe serate a masturbarsi pensando al corpo magro ma ben costruito del dottore. Neanche lui lo aveva mai visto privo di vestiti. A volte capitava che, appunto, doveva portarlo a letto affinché si facesse qualche ora di sonno in un letto, ma gli aveva sempre lasciato la sua privacy. Insomma, vi era un motivo se non si faceva mai la doccia assieme al team, o se accadeva, sceglieva la doccia più distante, e badava che nessuno lo guardasse. Probabilmente nascondeva qualche brutta cicatrice, o si vergognava del suo corpo, anche se sembrava incredibile che un uomo di soli 33 anni, genio, potesse vergognarsi… ma non era Heavy che poteva giudicare.   
Dopo questi pensieri, si avvicinò, scuotendo appena la spalla del tedesco addormentato. 

“Hey, doktor, ora di pranzo…”   
Gli osservò il viso, stringendo appena le labbra. Quel viso liscio, i capelli arruffati, gli erano scivolati pure gli occhiali nel sonno, e la pipa che per poco on bruciava le lenzuola… Gliela tolse, e in quel gesto gli sfiorò le labbra. Oh, perché doveva essere così attraente… Lo scosse di nuovo, e finalmente il dottore aprì i suoi occhi azzurri, subito cercando gli occhiali con la mano, ed infilandoseli. Sollevò la testa, facendo uno sbadiglio. 

“Heavy… cosa succede?”   
Il grosso alzò le spalle, sorridendo. Era sempre il solito… 

“Doktor, ora di mangiare. Sniper uscito da suo piccolo camper giusto per noi, e sembra piatto delizioso.”   
Il medico si portò una mano alla fronte, facendo un gemito. 

“Nein… Sniper cucina sempre carne… detesto la carne…”   
Il grosso lo aiutò ad alzarsi, chiudendo il libro e, dopo averla presa tra le mani, portò Madame Curie su un posatoio. 

“Lo so, dottore, per questo ha fatto pure insalata di verdure cotte. Tu mangi contorno e io carne.”   
Al tedesco si illuminarono gli occhi, balzando in piedi e spazzandosi i vestiti. 

“Mi sembra un’idea magnifica, amico mio! In questa maniera potrei avere doppia porzione, che tolta la carne equivale ad una intera! Oh, sei un genio!”   
E, afferrandogli il polso, lo trascinò in mensa. Lo sniper si infastidì parecchio a vedere come si comportavano con il cibo, ehi, il suo cibo era delizioso, ma la spia, vegetariana pure lui mangiava la sua insalata. Almeno il grosso si nutriva correttamente, ingoiando grossi pezzi di carne. Una volta finito di mangiare, la spia si mise a lavare i piatti, lasciando gli altri liberi per la loro strada.   
Era davvero vuota la base, con soltanto loro quattro. 

La giornata passò veloce, il grosso decise di aiutare il medico a mettere in ordine e ripulire un poco l’infermeria, e insieme prepararono la cena. Lo sniper cercò di non dar loro soddisfazione per come avevano snobbato la sua cucina, ma non potè farci nulla, il medico era tra quelli che cucinava meglio in base. E si riempì due volte il piatto. Finito di sgomberare e pulire i piatti, quindi, propose una partita a carte, ma nessuno era veramente in vena. Allora il cecchino se ne tornò nel camper, dopo aver requisito la radio, e la spia ammise che era tropo stanca per fare altro. Sarebbe andata a letto. Il medico e il grosso passarono diverse ore in infermeria a leggere, ognuno un libro, e verso mezzanotte, Heavy se ne andò anche lui a letto. 

Il medico mise in ordine i libri, prese il sapone, il suo asciugamano, e andò alle docce per finalmente darsi una sistemata ai capelli che spesso era di fretta e non aveva tempo per sistemarli. Ah, che destino crudele la vanità. Si spogliò nel suo solito posto, mise i vestiti nel cesto per la lavanderia, e sempre con in mano il sapone, nel buio perché le luci si spegnevano automaticamente dalle dieci in poi, e accese l’acqua. Si piazzò sotto, sollevando la testa, bagnandosi completamente il viso. Si sentiva a suo agio, senza la fascia, senza i vestiti opprimenti, libero. Si insaponò bene in mezzo alle gambe, e poi… pensò al grosso. A come lo aveva sfiorato per svegliarlo. Dentro di sé, provava dei sentimenti per il suo compagno di squadra, sentimenti che non poteva rivelare per via del suo segreto. Quindi poteva solo accontentarsi delle attenzioni cameratesche, e finire le giornate in questa maniera. Masturbandosi, infilandosi le dita dentro, pensando alle grosse mani di Heavy che lo toccavano, che gli donavano piacere. Pensare alle sue labbra tra le gambe, la sua lingua che lo faceva godere… Tenne gli occhi chiusi, appoggiandosi con un braccio alla parete, continuando a toccarsi.   
Stava per venire, si morse un labbro… e sentì un suono dietro di sé. No, era stato incauto, si voltò di scatto, coprendosi con le mani… E strinse appena gli occhi miopi, cercando di riconoscere la figura avanti a sé. 

“Wer hier ist? Chi c’è? Spion?”   
“Doktor…”   
Oh no. Oh no. Era Heavy. Era Heavy e lo stava guardando e lo aveva scoperto e… E si voltò immediatamente, diventando rosso dall’imbarazzo, la rabbia, l’impossibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa… Si portò una mano alla bocca, sentendo il desiderio di vomitare. Non poteva crederci, era durato a malapena tre mesi! E in più si era fatto scoprire proprio da lui! Si sarebbe picchiato con il suo busto di Ippocrate in quel momento… Rimase immobile, strinse gli occhi, forse era un brutto sogno… 

“Doktor… tu sei una donna?”   
A quella domanda, si voltò di scatto, gli occhi pieni di rabbia, la voce che graffiava la gola, le mani che erano pronte a far fuori chiunque avesse osato contraddirlo. 

“NEIN! Io non sono una donna! Io… io posso sembrati così. Con questo… corpo, i… queste cose”   
Si toccò i seni, quasi disgustato.  
“Ma ti posso assicurare che no, nein, io non sono nato donna. Solo di… genitali. Ma immagino che dopo questa scoperta, vorrai o ricattarmi, o… prenderti gioco di me, e io non posso permettertelo! Ho lavorato duro per arrivare dove sono ora e…”   
E il grosso si era avvicinato a lui, sovrastandolo con la sua massiccia presenza. Ma si era messo lì vicino solo perché potesse guardargli il viso nonostante la miopia. Non lo toccò, non lo sfiorò neppure, si stava bagnando tutti i vestiti, ma questo valeva la pena, per le parole che doveva dire. 

“Tu ha ragione, Doktor. Tu non sei donna. E so che altri non pronti per capire. Quindi non dirò a nessuno. Solo, doktor… tu provi qualcosa per Heavy?”   
Il medico piantò i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli del russo, appoggiandosi al muro senza riuscire a credere a quelle parole. Non lo stava prendendo in giro. Non aveva la conoscenza linguistica necessaria per potergli mentire… Quindi annuì. Perché si, lui, il dottore, il medico della squadra blu, provava un sentimento importante e scatafasciacuore per il suo collega, amico… Il grosso a quel gesto, sorrise, abbassando la testa, e abbracciandolo, forte. E mormorandogli nell’orecchio che anche lui provava qualcosa. Il medico si portò una mano alla bocca, incredulo… e lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando heavy iniziò a dargli dei baci sul collo, la spalla, la clavicola… lo lasciò, solo per poter scendere, guardandolo alla ricerca di una conferma, e non appena l’ottenne, gli posò le labbra su uno dei capezzoli, succhiandolo voracemente. Il medico si spinse forte la mano contro la bocca, soffocando i gemiti… nessuno gli aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere… E quando Heavy lo penetrò con le dita, si aggrappò a lui, muovendosi contro la sua mano, mentre gli accarezzava il clitoride, e in pochi minuti si ritrovò a dover soffocare il suo orgasmo, il primo orgasmo. Heavy lo guardava, pieno d’amore, pieno di fierezza per aver donato così tanto piacere al suo amato Doktor… fece uscire le dita da lui, e il medico gli mormorò all’orecchio cosa voleva da lui. Heavy avrebbe voluto penetrarlo, possederlo proprio lì in quel punto, ma non sapeva se il medico era disposto ad una cosa del genere, quindi, gli prese la mano, portandosela sulla sua erezione. Medic capi subito quello che doveva fare, e dopo un po’ pure Heavy rilasciò il suo orgasmo in potenti spruzzi di seme che andarono tutti giù nello scarico. Il medico gli accarezzò la guancia, abbracciandolo forte, e venendo ricambiato. Si sentiva al sicuro… si sentiva protetto. Non che ne avesse mai avuto bisogno, ovvio, ma con Heavy che conosceva, e proteggeva il suo segreto, si sentiva meglio. 

Si asciugarono, si rivestirono, e poi, il medico lo baciò. Un bacio veloce, leggero, ma pieno di quel sentimento che strabordava dai cuori di entrambi. Una volta fuori dalle docce si lasciarono, salutandosi e rimandando a domani tutte le parole che avrebbero voluto dirsi. E avrebbero dovuto trovare un posto distante dalla spia, per farlo.


	11. Siamo nei guai, vogliamo scopare ma non sappiamo da chi andare

Come passò novembre, passò dicembre, e a gennaio, tutto tornò nella norma. Le battaglie ricominciarono, e la vita in team scorreva lenta. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che il legame tra il medico e il grosso fosse cambiato, ma era questo che loro volevano. Solo scout notò che mangiavano l’uno gli avanzi dell’altro, e lo ritenne un po’ disgustoso. Nulla di male in fondo. Non aveva parlato a nessuno di come erano andate le vacanze con la spia rossa. Preferiva gestirsela da solo. Mentre, sembrava che gli fosse aumentata la voglia di sesso. Aveva chiesto di nuovo aiuto al dottore, che gli aveva proposto di farsi un bel giro di solitario, e quindi, il giovane scout impazziva di voglia. se non avesse avuto autocontrollo, forse si sarebbe pure scopato le gambe delle sedie.  
Un giorno, arrivò a colazione con i capelli completamente rasati e un occhio nero. E alle domande, rispose che aveva fatto uno scambio “equo” con il soldato. Si passò la mano sulla zazzera super corta, e siccome era biondo, sembrava quasi pelato. L’altro scout, le volte che gli tolse il cappello con la mazza, in battaglia, ogni volta che lo vedeva lo prendeva in giro. E dallo scambio equo, scout si sentì un po’ a suo agio, ma presto, la voglia e il desiderio tornò. E trovò in Engie un consulente. Con lui poteva sfogarsi, poteva dirgli qualsiasi cosa, a patto però che lo lasciasse lavorare in pace mentre gli parlava. Anche pyro spesso assisteva alle loro chiacchierate, però, data l’incomprensione dovuta al suo modo di parlare, non era un granché come aiuto riguardo i problemi a livello mentale. O di relazioni. 

“E quindi, cavolo, non posso neppure andare in città perché tu sei occupato, snipe non ha mai voglia e il medico, figurati se mi accompagna fino in città perché io ho bisogno di scopare. Mi ha detto di andar giù di mano finché non mi passa, ma a me non passa!”   
E si poteva dire che l’ingegnere fosse un uomo santo, a dover sopportare ogni giorno le lamentele dell’esploratore, e le continue lagne su come avesse avuto bisogno di scopare ma non aveva il modo per farlo. Alla fine, e al limite della pazienza, si voltò verso di lui, con in mano la chiave inglese, e l’aria minacciosa. 

“Senti, ragazzo. Io ti adoro, ma qui stai superando un po’ il limite. Mi dispiace ma non so proprio cosa dirti, e io ho una bella moglie che mi aspetta a casa, grazie, prego. Prova a chiedere in giro. magari alla fine lo trovi qualcuno con cui… uh.. usare i tuoi preservativi.”   
E decisamente rosso dall’imbarazzo, si voltò tornando al lavoro. Scout sospirò, ma alla fine, engie aveva ragione. Non poteva continuare a lamentarsi, e anche se lui era piuttosto liberale riguardo questi argomenti, non tutti lo erano come lui. Quindi uscì dal laboratorio, camminando per la base con il morale a terra. Sentì accanto a sé un riconoscibile odore di fumo, e sospirò. 

“Spy, cosa vuoi?”   
La spia tornò visibile, spegnendosi la sigaretta sulla suola della scarpa, e unendosi al suo camminare. Sembrava decisamente preoccupato. 

“Sono in pensiero per te, mon ami. Passi ormai giornate intere con l’ingegnere, e ne esci ogni girono che sembra che ti abbiano ucciso le chien. Su con la vita, sei giovane, il mondo non fa poi così tanto schifo, peace and love and…”   
E lo scout gli tirò un pugno sul braccio. Non era in vena di battute, e la sua espressione si fece molto grave. La spia si massaggiò l’arto leso, guardandolo con un sospiro. 

“Perdonami, forse mi sono fatto prendere la mano… cosa ti succede? Hai qualche altro guaio?”   
Scout alzò gli occhi al cielo, e poi si fermò. La spia pure si fermò, continuando a guardarlo, aspettando una risposta. E alla fine, scout lo afferrò per la giacca, e lo baciò. La spia ricambiò il bacio, incredulo, e decisamente perplesso, ma non era tipo da lasciarsi intimidire per una cosa del genere. Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, sul collo, e poi si staccò, sentendo qualcosa che cresceva nei pantaloni del giovane compagno di squadra.   
Gli sorrise, ansimando un pochino.   
“Credo… sia meglio che ci ritiriamo…”   
Ma scout rimase abbracciato a lui, senza dire niente. La spia gli accarezzò la schiena, e poi, al diavolo. Lo prese per mano, e andarono nella sua stanza. Giunti lì, chiuse la porta a chiave. Scout si guardò intorno, incuriosito. Era la prima volta che entrava nella stanza di qualcun altro… ed era davvero vuota. Misera. Non c’era nulla che potesse parlare di un qualche tipo di passato, relazione, o altro. Il letto era fatto in maniera impeccabile, e una valigia vuota era sopra l’armadio. La scrivania era vuota, a parte per diversi libri scritti in vari alfabeti. Era vero che la spia fosse poliglotta, quindi…   
L’esploratore non ebbe il tempo di fare il giro turistico, che sentì le mani del collega su di sé, che gli accarezzavano il petto, e lo baciava delicatamente sul collo, facendogli venire i brividi. Sentì quelle mani guantate di pelle introdursi sotto la maglia, che agli accarezzavano la pelle, e poi che gli toccavano lentamente i capezzoli. Scout lasciò un piccolo gemito, stringendo i pugni, e quasi cascandogli addosso. La spia lo resse bene, continuando a massaggiargli quel punto del corpo, attaccandogli quindi un orecchio, e gli tolse il cappello, appoggiandolo su una sedia. Continuò a toccarlo, aiutandolo a spogliarsi, e una volta che il ragazzo fu privo di quasi tutto, a parte le medagliette ed i calzini, si fermò un attimo a guardarlo, sorridendo. Oh, era magnifico. Scout si era steso sul letto, un braccio sulla fronte, che ansimava, già eretto. Scostò un poco il braccio per guardarlo negli occhi, facendo un sorriso sornione. 

“Ti… ti piace quello che vedi?”   
La spia fece in tempo a togliersi la giacca, la camicia e i pantaloni, restando con i boxer e una giarrettiera dove teneva una pistola. Appoggiò il tutto ben piegato sulla stessa sedia, e si avvicinò, stendendosi quasi addosso al ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Oui”   
e lo baciò nuovamente, stringendolo tra le sue braccia. Sentiva il membro del ragazzo premere contro la sua pancia, e anche il suo stava avendo lo stesso effetto. Oh, da quanto tempo non teneva qualcuno tra le braccia, o veniva baciato. La sua controparte era stata proprio furba… i McDonagall erano dei magnifici amanti, gli dava credito. Allungò una mano sempre coperta dal guanto sull’erezione dell’esploratore, tirandogli fuori tanti deliziosi gemiti, che si bevve uno ad uno, leccandogli l’orecchio. Quindi, gli bisbigliò.

“Hai un preservativo?”  
Scout si che ce l’aveva, aveva sempre il suo fidato di riserva in tasca dei pantaloni. La spia si sollevò, raggiunse il capo di abbigliamento, e se lo tenne in mano, perché prima perse un po’ di tempo a dare attenzioni a quella zona che a scout piaceva così tanto, che strinse il lenzuolo fino a bucarlo. Una volta pronto, la spia si infilò il preservativo, e cominciò a penetrarlo. Scout dovette ammetterlo. Era bravo, era fottutamente bravo, forse più bravo di qualsiasi altro amante che avesse avuto. Alla fine, rimasero un po’ di tempo in silenzio, la spia tamburellava contro il muro, un po’ nervosetto. Scout allora gli disse che poteva fumare, se lo desiderava. Ma in ogni modo, l’uomo francese preferì farlo vicino alla finestra semi aperta. Quando si furono rivestiti, scout lo ringraziò. E forse, ci sarebbe stato posto per un’altra volta. Che però non venne mai. Tutto il calore, la frenesia gli passò, e la spia, si ritrovò con un grosso problema. Si era innamorato del giovane.


	12. Rivelazione dei segreti. Dentro una cassa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo scout viene solo nominato.

Buio. Erano circondati dal buio. Il buio e pareti strette. Il medico e la spia si erano ficcati in una brutta situazione, e, davvero non sapevano come ne sarebbero usciti fuori. Quella sera si erano messi a fare un giro di ricognizione, insieme. Il rapporto tra Heavy Medic era grande, si, ma anche la spia era un grande amico del medico. Andavano parecchio d’accordo, si trovavano un sacco di punti di vista simili. 

Quindi, quando il dottore non era a fare i suoi lavori o a recuperare le ore di sonno, lui e la spia si vedevano spesso, per farsi una passeggiata, o parlare delle missioni, fumando uno una sigaretta e l’altro la pipa. Quella sera, appunto, si erano azzardati ad uscire fuori dal recinto che circondava la base, e a camminare nel deserto. Insomma, cosa sarebbe mai accaduto di male?   
Si sbagliarono alla grande, perché, evidentemente, i RED li aspettavano al varco. E vennero ficcati in una cassa, e montati sul camper dell’altro sniper. 

Non era un viaggio gradevole, stretti l’uno contro l’altro in quella scatola stretta. E c’era un vago terrore nell’aria. Perché si, il respawn li avrebbe portati a casa, se li avessero uccisi. Ma non sarebbero respawnati fino alla morte. Allora, cosa, cosa volevano da loro? Cosa gli avrebbero fatto? La spia riuscì a liberare le mani, rannicchiandosi bene in un angolo, ma uno scossone lo fece piombare addosso al medico. Il tedesco lo guardava terrorizzato, perché, da una fessura attraverso la quale veniva una luce, aveva notato lo sguardo del suo collega. Lui sapeva. 

Improvvisamente il camper si fermò. Sentirono i passi dei loro nemici muoversi, uscire, e poi, nulla, il silenzio. Forse avrebbero aspettato fino al giorno dopo. Dopotutto, si prospettava un periodo di semi vacanza… il weekend lungo eccetera. Quindi, dopo cinque minuti di assoluto silenzio, la spia si azzardò a parlare. 

“Penso che tu non sia quello che mostri, docteur.”   
Il medico lo guardò sistemandosi gli occhiali. Si tenne le braccia davanti al petto, e poi, bisbigliò. 

“Credo che tu ti sbagli. Io sono esattamente quello che mostro. Il fatto che il mio corpo non sia… non vuol dire niente.”   
La spia quindi gli rivolse un sorriso. Avrebbe voluto accendersi una sigaretta, ma rischiava di far fuori tutta l’aria. Quindi, beh, dovette arrangiarsi delle chiacchiere. Insomma, non aveva altro… prima che venissero a prenderli. 

“Allora, io le rivelo il mio, di segreto. Ho perso la testa per il nostro scout. Una cosa seria, ma non so come parlargliene. Anche perché probabilmente… potrebbe vedermi come una specie di simile al mio amico che ha sedotto sua madre.”   
“Oh, siete amici, ja?”   
“È un modo di dire. Non è tra quelli che conosco, sebbene non siamo tanti nel giro… e poi, una spia che seduce mamma McDonagall, e un’altra spia che seduce il giovane. Mi viene troppo da ridere.”   
E la fece una risata, che suonava di amaro. Si mise a tamburellare con le dita contro il legno della cassa. Sapeva che c’era un modo per evitare che i RED facessero loro del male. O per lo meno, ad uno di loro. Ma sentì muoversi accanto a lui, e il medico si era tolto la camicia, in mezzo a mille contorsioni. Mostrando quelli che erano si, dei seni. Ed era la prova definitiva. La spia non seppe bene cosa rispondere quando poi si riallacciò i bottoni, sospirando dal caldo, mentre spy si voltò, decisamente imbarazzato. 

“Non sono l’unico uomo nato in questa maniera. Né sarò l’ultimo. E ti sarò eternamente grato se tu non ne faccia parola con nessuno. Heavy lo sa. Nessun’altro deve saperlo, siamo intesi?”   
La spia annuì, coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Chissà cosa avrebbero fatto i RED con un’informazione simile. Alcuni di loro, erano proprio delle bestie. E il loro medico era pazzo, aveva sentito e letto storie su di loro, dopotutto, a quale medico sarebbe venuto in mente di usare un cuore di babbuino per inventare un sistema di invulnerabilità? Rimase a guardare il medico, che toccava le pareti con le mani nude, e quando per sbaglio gli entrò una scheggia, fece una smorfia, mettendosi il dito in bocca. No, non poteva fargli correre in rischio simile. Le torture erano un conto, ma quello che avrebbe potuto subire era mille volte peggio. Allora, prese la sua decisione. 

“Dottore. Io ho il modo per evadere da qui.”  
Il dottore lo guardò subito, incuriosito ed avvicinandosi un poco. 

“Sono tutto orecchi.”   
La spia si ficcò una mano in tasca, stringendo il suo piccolo segreto. 

“Ho una pillola di cianuro. Puoi mangiarla, così moriresti e faresti respawn. Io morirò quando finalmente mi lasceranno andare…”  
“Nein. Non credere che io ti lasci qui da solo in mano ai RED. Piuttosto prendila tu la pillola.”  
“Non… non ti rendi conto di quello che dici? Se loro scoprissero chi sei, non sarebbero più soltanto torture!”  
“Beh, non sarà nulla che non ho già subito, sono grande e vaccinato e posso superare tutto.”  
“Tu… tu non capisci. Loro sono degli animali, doc! Il medico è pazzo, completamente pazzo! Non pazzo come te che per onore della scienza pensi di utilizzare metodi alternativi, lui è tutta un’altra questione! Nei miei vagabondaggi ho visto cose. Cose che non credo tu ti sogneresti la notte.”   
Il medico fece una brutta faccia, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. 

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti da solo. Che mi faccia quello che gli pare, quel Mistkerl. Io saprò cavarmela. Come ti ho detto, sono stato in situazioni peggiori.” Ma la spia era stanca di quelle parole, quindi quasi gli si gettò addosso, e gli piazzò in bocca la pillola. Il medico iniziò ad agitarsi, però, l’istinto lo fece salivare, e la pillola gli si sciolse in bocca… in breve tempo fece il suo effetto, e il medico morì. La spia fece un sospiro di sollievo, e gli accarezzò appena il corpo. Tra poco sarebbe scomparso e nessuno avrebbe scoperto quel segreto così importante. La sua cotta per lo scout era una stupidaggine in confronto. Si asciugò un paio di lacrime, pensando a lui, alla sua espressione mentre facevano l’amore quell’unica volta, e poi, sentì dei passi. Era pronto per quello che sarebbe arrivato.   
Il grosso trovò il medico nella stanza del respawn che gridava e prendeva a calci le sedie, imprecando in tedesco. Lo lasciò fare per un po’, e poi gli si avvicinò, abbracciandolo da dietro, per bloccarlo. 

“Dove piccola spia?”   
Gli chiese nell’orecchio, preoccupato. Il medico imprecò ancora, tremando appena tra le braccia del suo amato, ma non pianse, lui non piangeva mai. Però si arrabbiava… e si arrabbiava tantissimo, era una furia. 

“Herr Spion ha fatto una stupidaggine, Kippe. Ha deciso di… sacrificare la sua unica via d’uscita dai RED per salvare me…”  
Il grosso lo strinse più forte, preoccupato. Sentire nominare i RED non è che gli dava ansia, ma sapendo cos’era il suo amato, e sapendo come potevano essere altri uomini… il medico continuava a parlare, quindi lo lasciò, guidandolo verso la sua stanza. 

“Vedremo cosa fare, doc. Spia sa fatto suo. Domani contatta signora viola. Tu puoi farlo.”  
Il medico annuì, stringendo appena i lembi della sua camicia, sospirando. 

“Non dovevo permettergli di salvarmi…”   
E a quelle parole, il grosso partì.   
“Doc. Tu sai come è uomo. Tu sai che uomo è malvagio con chi con lui. Cosa pensi farebbe con chi non come lui? Io ho studiato storia. Ho studiato come certe persone non hanno diritti. Meglio se non esistano. Quindi, spia ha fatto cosa giusta. Tu ha visto sue cicatrici. Lui ha passato tempo. Lui conosce i rischi. Tu medic, tu… le tue mani danno vita. Hanno dato vita a tutti noi, una seconda, terza, ventesima vita. Spia non saprebbe dare vita come te. Quindi. Non. Dire. Che. Avrebbe. Dovuto. Salvarsi.”  
Il medico apparve davvero sconvolto dalle sue parole, che senza dire nulla, lo abbracciò forte. 

“Io sono un dottore. Io devo preoccuparmi degli altri…”   
“Altri si preoccupa per dottore pure. Tu accetta e basta.”   
E poi lo guardò negli occhi, dandogli un lieve bacio sulla guancia. 

“Ora a dormire. Domani chiama signora viola.”   
Il medico annuì, e se ne andò verso la sua stanza. Il grosso prese la sua via verso la propria. Ancora preoccupato. 

La spia si svegliò sentendo un grosso dolore al collo. Si guardò in giro. era… su un tavolo? Ma come? Cercò di muoversi, ma gli era impossibile… cercò di muovere una mano, ma… sembrava che fosse paralizzato. Battè un po’ le palpebre, poiché era in penombra… e vide, appeso ad un muro… il suo corpo? Spalancò gli occhi, preoccupato, cercò di muoversi, e lo sforzo, lo fece cascare. E vide, sul riflesso di un oggetto di metallo… che altro non era che una testa. 

“Mon Dieu.”


	13. Torna a casa Spia

Erano passati tre mesi. Quando la spia non tornò e non fece respawn, ne venne mandata una nuova, un uomo timidissimo, tremante, che non faceva altro che parlare francese, quindi per i primi tempi un infastidissimo medico dovette fare da interprete. 

E ovviamente per quel periodo pure le missioni ne risentirono parecchio, perché non essendo abituati a lavorare con una persona nuova, ci si scambiava gli ordini. E, in ogni modo, scout lo detestava. A lui non piaceva che la gente venisse sostituita. E quindi trattò malissimo la nuova spia, per tutti i tre mesi che ebbe a che fare con loro. 

Un giorno di aprile, dopo le vacanze primaverili, però la spia tornò. Era distrutta, aveva gli abiti a brandelli, e si teneva la testa… perché nel momento in cui la lasciò, essa cadde a terra, per il disgusto e l’orrore di tutti quanti. 

Quando si risvegliò, era in infermeria, steso su un lettino, le luci abbassate. Il medico era seduto alla sua scrivania, che leggeva mentre teneva in bocca la pipa spenta, le sue dita che sfogliavano lentamente le pagine. Era notte, notò la spia dalla finestra. Ed era riuscito a scappare. Dopo tutto quel tempo… in quel posto, ad implorare di essere ucciso… finalmente era tornato a casa. Iniziarono ad uscirgli delle lacrime dagli occhi, che gli bagnarono la maschera, e la sensazione di poter nuovamente usare le mani era… devastante. Semplicemente devastante. Se le portò davanti al viso, si toccò la faccia, si asciugò le lacrime, si mise perfino un dito in bocca, per ricordarne il sapore… e poi si toccò il corpo, che era nudo sotto il lenzuolo. Si toccò il petto, le braccia, le ascelle… si mise a sedere per potersi guardare le gambe, toccare i piedi… voltò appena la testa e vide che il medico si era messo accanto a lui, a guardarlo pensieroso. 

“Dovremmo fare alcuni test, mein Freund. Ti ho riattaccato la testa il meglio che ho potuto ma… la cicatrice la medigun non ha saputo curartela. Entschuldigung.”   
La spia si toccò il collo, si passò le dita sulla cicatrice, seguendo i contorni. Non era… troppo male. Comunque, era ricoperto di cicatrici dovute al suo lavoro, quindi… una più una meno… Si tenne il lenzuolo ad altezza vita, e poi abbassò il capo. Togliendosi la maschera, mostrando i capelli castani schiacciati ed un viso relativamente giovane, nonostante la barba lunga. Il medico si azzardò a mettergli la mano sulla spalla, per poi tendergli un pacchetto di sigarette. 

“Sono le tue. Avevi questo pacchetto nella tua stanza quando l’abbiamo ripulita per il nuovo arrivato, e l’ho conservato per te… sperando che tu tornassi. Per fortuna che non hanno trovato il chip del respawn…”   
La spia prese immediatamente una sigaretta, mettendosela in bocca e accendendosela , aspirando con soddisfazione il fumo. Gli era mancato pure avere dei polmoni… morse appena il filtro, mentre si stringeva le braccia, abbracciandosi da solo, le lacrime che seguitavano ad uscirgli dagli occhi. Aveva come una marea di ricordi che si riversavano nel suo cervello, quei mesi infiniti… non aveva proprio idea di quanto tempo fosse stato come preda del medico RED. Diede altre due boccate, sollevando lo sguardo. 

“Era pazzo, Docteur. Te lo avevo detto. Non… vorrei dimenticare quello che ha fatto. Vorrei poterci non pensare. Non ho mai sentito… non mi sono mai sentito…”   
Smise di parlare, lasciando che le lacrime parlassero per lui. Il medico, serissimo, smise di toccarlo, e si sedette su una sedia lì accanto, lasciandolo sfogare. Era importante che venisse seguito, in questa fase, perché non voleva decisamente che la spia potesse provare a sfogare il dolore in qualche altra maniera. Perché aveva notato le cicatrici sui polsi e le cosce, ma non ne fece parola, perché non ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Dopo un po’, la spia si calmò, tirò l’ultima boccata alla sigaretta, e gliene venne offerta un’altra, che declinò alzando la mano. 

“Grazie docteur. Mi sento meglio ora…”   
Il medico gli sorrise, quindi, recuperando una borsetta da una delle poche sedie libere dell’infermeria, e ponendogliela davanti. 

“Se lo desideri, qui ci sono i tuoi vestiti. Però, ho assolutamente bisogno che tu mi risponda ad una domanda importante.” La spia prese la borsetta, dandoci un’occhiata dentro, e poi, alle parole del medico, annuì, anche se era un po’ preoccupato. Insomma, una domanda importante appena arrivato eccetera… Il medico si portò le mani dietro la schiena.

“Pensi che quello che ti sia accaduto possa esserti d’intralcio per continuare il tuo incarico qui nel team? Questa domanda ti è posta direttamente dall'amministratrice in persona, io sono solo un messaggero. Perché, in caso tu non possa più lavorare per la Builders League United, temo che dovrai essere terminato. E in senso… definitivo.”   
La spia sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole, cercando di trovare il fiato. Cosa? Non, davvero erano disposti ad ucciderlo se non sarebbe più stato in grado di lavorare? Come un peso morto? La cosa lo sconvolse non poco, però… doveva dimostrare la sua forza. La sua scorza dura, come faceva il medico ogni giorno. Quindi, fece un sorriso, infilandosi di nuovo la maschera. 

“Quello che è successo non mi impedirà proprio nulla, mon ami. Io sono la spia, e questo è il mio team, e io lavoro per il mio team. Anzi, voglio prendermi la rivincita contro quel mostro.” E sorrise. Il medico ricambiò il sorriso, recuperò una cartellina ed una biro, facendola ticchettare. 

“Allora, penso che tu sia pronto per l’esaminazione.” 

Il giorno dopo, la spia si svegliò alle dieci nella sua stanza, che era stata liberata dal sostituto che era scomparso da qualche parte, e dopo essersi vestito di tutto punto, uscì, diretto ad andare a far colazione. C’era silenzio nella base. Assoluto silenzio. Ed era strano, poiché era un giorno libero. Per lo meno, mancava lo scout che faceva casino perché si svegliava alle sei per andare a correre. Ma non era troppo preoccupato quando arrivò in mensa… e accese la luce.

“SORPRESA!”   
Il suo team era tutto lì, e c’era uno striscione con scritto “Ben tornato” e una torta sul tavolo. La spia guardò quella dimostrazione di affetto, perché quello era, guardando i suoi compagni, che applaudivano o facevano rumore, a parte lo sniper che gli fece un gesto come “io non sono coinvolto, sono qui solo per la torta”.   
La spia poi venne avvolta da un abbraccio di gruppo. Non si era reso conto che, alla fine, era mancato ai suoi compagni. Che faceva si parte del team per qualche motivo. E che allontanarsi, fare il solitario, non avrebbe impedito loro di volergli un qualche tipo di affetto. E per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì in famiglia.


	14. Pyro fallisce il Respawn

Il pyro era il migliore amico dello scout. Da ormai quei nove mesi che lavoravano insieme, dal primo giorno che si incontrarono sul treno, sebbene il pyro non parlasse mai e scout parlasse troppo, erano migliori amici. Scout si fidava di lui, si confidava con lui, e a volte facevano insieme degli scherzi agli altri membri del team. Avevano circa la stessa età, forse, o per lo meno mentalmente, anche se pyro si, era un poco più innocente del suo amico. Si volevano bene. Si difendevano durante le battaglie, un sacco di volte il pyro aveva incendiato chi avesse osato toccare il suo amico e viceversa, e anche se scout non lo aveva mai visto in faccia, provava per lui un sincero affetto. 

La battaglia di quel giorno non era nulla di speciale, ruba la “bandiera”. Scout si dava da fare, nel suo correre nelle fogne, saltare addosso ai nemici che lo inseguivano, per poi schiaffarsi un cinque col pyro tutte le volte che lo incrociava. E tempestare di botte la spia rossa nel caso prendesse le sembianze del suo amico, e ovviamente non rispondesse al cinque.   
La battaglia di quel giorno non doveva essere nulla di speciale, anche se scout sentì mancare un battito quando il soldato nemico fece esplodere con un colpo di bazooka il pyro. Ma era normale amministrazione, presto il piromane sarebbe uscito dalla stanza del respawn, e sarebbe andato tutto bene. Passarono i normali venti secondi, nei quali la spia blu ammazzò lo scout nemico. Ne passarono di quaranta, di secondi… e scout corse verso la stanza del respawn, preoccupato, e quando arrivò, era vuota. Si sentì mancare, anche perchè sentì la sirena che segnava la fine della battaglia, ma… non annunciava chi fosse il vincitore. La voce dell’annunciatrice dichiarava una tregua e che era obbligo che tutti smettessero di combattere. 

L’ingegnere fece un’imprecazione, andando verso il generatore posto dentro la loro sala respawn, e quando tornò, gli altri si erano riuniti, chi preoccupato, chi dubbioso di quello che stava succedendo, aveva il viso nero. Il corpo dello scout ucciso dalla spia non era sparito. Come non erano spariti il sangue e i pezzi di pyro dove era stato ucciso. Questo voleva dire solo una cosa. Scout non volle credere alle parole dell’ingegnere. Che il respawn aveva smesso di funzionare… e che pyro fosse morto. Morto davvero. 

Ognuno reagì al lutto come si sentiva. Lo sniper si chiuse nel suo camper a fumare erba, il demolitore, il soldato ed il grosso si ubriacarono. Il medico aveva raccolto tutti i pezzi del loro collega, e aveva cercato di ricomporre il corpo, giusto per il momento che sarebbe stato mandato a casa per la sepoltura. Anche se il pyro non aveva una casa… come non aveva una faccia.   
L’ingegnere era rimasto notte e giorno nel suo laboratorio a cercare di capire cosa fosse successo al sistema di respawn, e di conseguenza le battaglie erano state rimandate fino a quando non si sarebbe trovato un sistema per riaccenderlo, ed evitare che si spegnesse ancora. 

La spia decise di occuparsi di scout. Da quel giorno, l’esploratore non aveva più parlato, era rimasto nella stanza del suo amico, stringendo la sua borsetta mentre se ne stava steso sul suo letto, il cuscino ormai bianco dal sale delle sue lacrime. L’uomo francese entrò nella stanza, guardando il suo giovane collega, e gli si mise accanto, posandogli una mano sulla testa bionda. Scout non disse nulla, ma apprezzò il gesto. Lo aiutò a tirarsi su. E la spia lo accompagnò a farsi una doccia, che era lurido ormai. 

Due giorni dopo, l’ingegnere aveva risolto il problema. A colazione, era turno del Demolitore di prepararla ma in pratica servì loro uova e whisky, l’uomo texano portò con sé un foglio arrotolato, e lo posò davanti a tutti sul tavolo. 

“Dunque. Ho capito dov'è il problema. Il respawn è rimasto acceso per nove mesi, consecutivi, giorno e notte, senza mai pause. E di conseguenza, si è surriscaldato, e ha smesso di funzionare. Ho fatto dei calcoli, e se lo tenessimo spento… non so, nei weekend quando sicuramente non si combatte, penso che potrebbe durare per sempre.” .  
Il medico allontanò da sé il piatto di uova, dando uno scorcio al foglio davanti all'ingegnere. 

“Mi sembra una buona idea, gut. Ne parlerò con l’amministratrice…”   
E si alzò, diretto appunto a parlarle, quando notò che c’era qualcuno nel corridoio. Era una figura… umana, con addosso una tuta anti incendio blu. 

“Oh, era ora. Salve. Io sono il medico. Scusaci se non siamo venuti a prenderti… da ovunque tu sia arrivato. In ogni modo, benvenuto nella base dei blu. Se vieni con me potremo parlare…”   
Gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, e in meno di un’ora risuonò un urlo.   
Scout sollevò la testa dal tavolo, sospirando. 

“Ce lo hanno già sostituito.”

A scout non piaceva che la gente venisse sostituita. E come quando arrivò la spia nuova, si mise a trattare malissimo anche questo pyro. Ma molto più male di quanto aveva trattato la spia, perché lui aveva osato prendere il posto, la stanza, del suo amico, del suo pyro. Quindi, gli faceva i dispetti. Non lo aiutava in missione. Il medico lo rimproverò un paio di volte, anche perchè non sopportava questo bullismo ingiustificato… Poi però l’uomo si addolcì, anche perché capiva la sensazione di perdere qualcuno di caro. 

“Cerca di concentrarti sul lavoro, bitte. So che è dura. So che fa male pensare a lui. E so che è ancora più dura da quando lo hanno sostituito. Ma già il suo lavoro è difficile. Già non parla con nessuno, e anche se non vuoi che sia tuo amico, sii un collega decente. Fate entrambi del vostro meglio. E sappi, Herr scout, che se lo vedo nuovamente fare respawn perché tu non hai voluto aiutarlo, penso che dovrò prendere dei seri provvedimenti. Noi siamo un team. Ora puoi andare.”   
Le parole del medico bruciavano dentro di lui come fuoco, anche se aveva ragione. Aveva assolutamente ragione. 

Ormai erano passati due mesi da quell'avvenimento. Due mesi e ad ogni weekend il respawn veniva spento. Non ci furono più incidenti. Il nuovo scout rosso era una spina nel fianco. E scout durante una battaglia si trovò circondato… era pronto alla morte, il respawn… e poi venne abbracciato dal fuoco. Tutti coloro che lo circondarono scapparono o morirono tra le fiamme. Il pyro, con in mano il retrobruciatore fece un suono, come a chiedergli “Tutto bene?”   
E scout sorrise.


	15. C'è chi vive, e chi muore, e chi continua a sperare, l'amore è importante.

Era un caldissimo giorno di agosto. Una settimana prima era stato il compleanno dello scout, e aveva compiuto 20 anni. Era stato triste non poter tornare a casa, ma dopo i problemi dovuti al respawn, e ad alcuni ritardi a causa di alcuni incidenti, il team aveva dovuto saltare le vacanze estive. Forse avrebbero avuto una settimana per riposarsi a settembre, nell'anniversario della guerra della ghiaia, ma non era niente di confermato.

Comunque a certi membri il non dover tornare a casa faceva comodo, tipo il medico, che le poche volte che parlava di sé stesso o la sua famiglia, diceva che sua sorella era un’infame e lo detestava perché aveva accettato ad unirsi a questa guerra. E c’era pure chi non aveva casa o famiglia, tipo il soldato. E a scout, l’idea di andare a casa, e trovare magari sua mamma che preparava una torta o qualche stronzata del genere alla spia rossa, gli faceva salire il sangue alla testa. Perché, si, quei due erano ancora insieme, e a detta di sua mamma, felici. Che poi, come facesse quell’uomo a visitarla così spesso quando avevano da combattere una volta si una volta no era un mistero, ma questo era decisamente quello che meno interessava al ragazzo. Aveva il suo lavoro da fare. Aveva le sue cose da preparare. Stava crescendo, dentro. E mai si era accorto del fatto che la spia blu lo tenesse con un occhio di riguardo. Beh, era un uomo riservato, e teneva nascosto il suo amore segreto, anche se gli faceva male al cuore non potergli rivelare la verità. E non era l’unico uomo che tenesse per sé le sue cose. Tipo, che il grosso avesse una laurea in letteratura russa, nessuno se lo immaginava, e l’unico che sapeva di questa “cultura” era appunto il medico.

La loro vita di “coppia” andava più che bene. Non era difficile tenere nascoste i loro “intrallazzi”. E se anche qualcuno avesse scoperto qualcosa, insomma, non erano gli unici della base a darsi da fare… forse. Ma tutti conoscevano la reputazione dello scout. Però era sempre meglio mantenere le acque calme, e si incontravano neanche troppo spesso, a volte in doccia, di notte, o in infermeria. Solo una volta il demolitore incrociò il grosso, verso mezzanotte che usciva dalla stanza del dottore, ma era anche classico che Heavy andasse a prendere il suddetto e lo costringesse ad andare a dormire sennò passava tutta la notte a lavorare.  
La vita nel team era tranquilla, quindi. Si erano riusciti a legare piuttosto velocemente al nuovo pyro. Che sembrava avesse sempre fatto parte di quel gruppo. Scout pure, non che avesse sostituito quella presenza nel suo cuore, ma ci andava relativamente d’accordo. Non tanto come con il vecchio pyro… ma era così. Sembravano fatti l’uno per l’altro, come amici.

Era quindi la fine di agosto. Un giorno caldo. Scout, come suo solito, andò a prendere la posta. Lettere da parte della mamma del demolitore, una pubblicità di un aspirapolvere per il soldato, roba cifrata scritta in esperanto per la spia, e, casualmente, una lettera per lui. Incredibile. Sua mamma gli mandava una lettera ogni due settimane, ma gli aveva spedito appunto il regalo di compleanno giusto la settimana prima… e poi la scrittura sull'indirizzo non era la sua. Era battuto a macchina. Quindi, dopo aver riportato le rispettive lettere a chi doveva, se ne andò in mensa, e aprì la busta. Diede una scorsa al tutto. E gli venne da vomitare.

"Scout.

So di non essere un uomo degno di fiducia, so di aver sbagliato ad approcciarmi così con tua madre, e so che probabilmente di me non te ne importa nulla.  
Ma nel giorno in cui perdemmo il respawn, mi resi conto che forse non era per l'amore che provo per Celeste, che mi ha fatto avvicinare alla tua famiglia.  
Io come uomo non ho mai avuto legami, non mi sono mai fermato, nessuno, neppure tua madre conosce la mia vera identità, ma in quel preciso momento, ho capito che, probabilmente, non è questo il giusto posto per me.  
Perché siamo nemici. Per questo motivo, ho deciso di uscire da questa guerra maledetta, smettere io panni della spia della squadra rossa, e di dedicarmi anima e corpo ad una vita migliore, con Celeste.  
Le chiederò di sposarmi, di vivere insieme, aspettando che tu finisca di combattere, per vivere la tua vita da adulto. Buona fortuna con questa guerra."

  
La firma era cancellata da uno scarabocchi d’inchiostro.

  
Scout non aveva idea di come risponder, cosa dire. Quell'uomo… quell'uomo voleva rinunciare alla sua carriera… per sua madre. Non gli sembrava neanche vera una del genere.  
Il giorno dopo appunto c’era la missione. E, al primo momento libero, invece che massacrare di colpi con la mazza da baseball, afferrò per un braccio la spia rossa, trascinandolo con sé in un angolo tranquillo.

  
“Ho ricevuto la tua lettera. Cosa cazzo intendi con “lascio la maledetta guerra e voglio sposare Celeste” cioè, chi ti credi di essere? Tu non hai alcun diritto a sposare mia madre! Lei non vuole sposarti, cioè… cazzo…"  
La spia incrociò le braccia sul petto. Non aveva neppure in bocca la sigaretta… ed era strano vederlo così.

“Come fai ad essere così sicuro che tua madre non voglia sposarmi? Non mi è mai sembrata una donna che non fosse in grado di prendere le proprie decisioni. Ed in ogni modo… non ti sei mai accorto che in questi ultimi mesi che io e lei ci frequentiamo… non sei mai stato terminato da me?”  
Scout avrebbe voluto replicare. Avrebbe davvero voluto farlo, ma… in effetti… quello stronzo francese aveva ragione. Solo sua madre poteva decidere della sua vita. Solo sua madre poteva scegliere o no se sposare quest’uomo. E solo sua madre aveva diritto a farlo.  
Quindi, il ragazzo fece una smorfia irritata, e gli batté un indice sul petto.

“Va bene. Ok. Prova a farle la proposta. Vattene di qui e non tornare. Ma se io scopro che l’hai fatta soffrire. O che… non so che cazzo, te ne sei andato, o… o dai ragione allo zio James da merda che è, io ti vengo a trovare, e ti faccio fuori. Hai capito? Perché mia mamma non la si tocca.”  
La spia rossa gli fece un sorriso compiaciuto. Gli batté un paio di volte sulla spalla, e poi, svanì.  
Svanì davvero, comunque. Svanì dalla guerra, e arrivò un altro al posto suo, uno che sembrava davvero un pezzo di merda di prima categoria. E scout dovette ricominciare a guardarsi le spalle. E non solo lui, decisamente.

Nel frattempo, un uomo di nome Lazare Aubert chiese a Celeste McDonagall, madre di Scott, di sposarlo. Lei acconsentì.  
  
Scout non voleva crederci, anzi, avrebbe voluto tirare giù il mondo da quanto era incazzato per questa cosa. Durante le battaglie uccideva sempre più nemici, si gettava contro chiunque, e aveva iniziato pure a litigare con i suoi compagni. Era nervoso, stanco, non sopportava nulla, e all’ennesimo rimprovero del medico per la sua sconsideratezza in battaglia, lo chiamò davanti a tutti un “sadico asessuato che godeva nel fare le visite alla prostata dei suoi compagni”. Il grosso non ci vide più. E per fortuna era un giorno dentro la settimana, perché scout era ridotto talmente male che l’unica cosa che ci fu da fare fu finirlo e fargli fare respawn.  
L’esploratore tornò ad isolarsi, passando il tempo solo con il pyro e saltando le sue faccende. Nessuno ci dava peso. Solo una persona, però, sentiva quanto era brutto quello che provava in quel momento il membro più giovane del team. Solo una persona provava le stesse cose, circa, e quindi, decise di prendersi un momento e tirar da parte il ragazzo… per parlargli. E questa persona era il soldato.

Lo chiamò con la scusa che doveva andare ad esercitarsi della piana esterna, era l’unico che poteva esercitarsi fuori dal recinto della base per via della pericolosità della sua arma, e portò con sé lo scout, che trascinava il baby face poco convinto. Una volta giunti al luogo dell’addestramento, il soldato prese il suo lanciarazzi e lo puntò dritto contro lo scout.  
“Allora soldato, per i traditori vi è la corte marziale, ma qui siamo in una guerra particolare, la corte marziale sono io e io ti giudico colpevole! Ultime parole prima dell’esecuzione?”  
Scout si coprì tutto, spaventato.

“No, cosa, cazzo, ehi! Non puoi uccidermi, solly! Cosa cazzo ho fatto di male?”  
“Hai osato definire il nostro medico con epiteti che al momento non voglio riprodurre! Non combatti nella maniera adeguata! Ti comporti come un bambino frignone! Hai vent’anni, ragazzo, come puoi permettere a te stesso di comportarti in una maniera simile, perdiana? Fossi in te avrei già stretto un nodo intorno al mio collo dalla vergogna! Ti comporti in questa maniera solo perché tua madre ha trovato l’amore della sua vita? L’AMORE E’ IMPORTANTE SOLDATO! E dovresti solo essere felice per lei se nonostante lo schifo di vita che le è capitato, e nonostante la vergogna di aver partorito un ingrato imbecille come te ha trovato qualcuno che la considera la luce dei suoi occhi e stai sicuro che i francesi son tutti dei succhiapalle, ma quando hanno a che fare con le donne, una volta che uno si mette la fede al dito diventa una cosa che forse tu riterrai disgustosa chiamata “marito fedele”. E io so come sono i francesi, li ho combattuti in guerra!”  
Fece una pausa, mettendo a terra il lanciarazzi.

“Forse ti preoccupa avere un padre, beh, meglio che ti arrivi a vent’anni così non devi averci a che fare che averlo da quando sei nato e che ti faccia credere che la colpa di ogni cosa sia tua. So che tua madre ti vuole bene. E tu ne vuoi a lei. INVECE MENTI, RAGAZZO! Perché se le volessi bene non ti comporteresti come una checca isterica che salta su ad ogni minimo consiglio! Quindi ora io ti dirò cosa devi fare. Domani l’ingegnere ti accompagnerà all’aeroporto. Salirai su un aereo. Andrai a casa. Abbraccerai tua madre e l’accompagnerai all’altare. E, giuro, piangerai a vedere quanto sarà bella nel suo vestito bianco!”  
Quindi, si sollevò l’elmetto, a sentire un suono convulso. Scout era già scoppiato a piangere. L’uomo buttò a terra il lanciarazzi, fece un passo e con un braccio strinse il giovane in una stretta fraterna. Gli pattò un paio di volte la spalla, quindi, annuì.

“Hai capito cosa devi fare. Vai a fare la valigia. E quando tornerai, ci racconterai come è andata. E se riesci a portarmi qualche foto, te ne sarò grato.”  
All’ultima frase, lo scout gli tirò una leggera botta sul braccio, ma sorrise. Aveva ragione su tutto.  
Il giorno 12 settembre Celeste e Lazare convolarono a nozze. Scout non pianse, ma ammirò sua mamma, così bella nel suo vestito bianco, e anche lei, era talmente felice che radiava di luce propria. Incredibile, pensava tra sé.

Finite le nozze, tornò a casa, dal suo team. Chiese scusa al dottore, che le accettò, costringendo heavy a porgere le proprie, di scuse. Il soldato ebbe le sue foto della mamma di scout, tutto contento se le appese in camera.

E la vita continuava. Il team era solido, tornato solido. E la guerra sembrava che non sarebbe mai finita. Iniziava un altro anno di battaglie. Iniziava un altro anno di lavoro. Scout si fece promettere dalla spia che gli avrebbe insegnato a cucinare qualcosa di francese. Lo sniper decise che forse avrebbe dovuto passare più tempo col team e non da solo con la sua erba. Il medico fissava la foto rovinata con un pennarello rosso di sua sorella, chiedendosi se l’avrebbe mai perdonato. Il grosso pensava a come le cose fossero cambiate in un anno. Il demolitore provò a promettere che ci sarebbe andato piano con l’alcool, ma fallì miseramente dopo solo due giorni. Il soldato purtroppo fu colpito in testa da un razzo nemico. E perse completamente la ragione. L’ingegnere decise di darsi da fare e mettersi a sistemare le armi dei compagni. E il pyro sparse talmente tanta amicizia addosso allo scout, che alla fine lo accettò, nuovamente, come migliore amico.

La vita era meravigliosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo finito. Questi sono i quindici capitoli previsti per "Notizie dal Fronte". Ma non disperate gente! Potrò scrivere degli spin off! Spero davvero che quest'opera quotidiana vi sia piaciuta. Io mi auguro che la persona per cui l'ho scritta un giorno la legga... E niente. Ci vediamo in altre fanfiction.


End file.
